


I Don't Have Fins!

by bixenboye



Series: I'm Not In a Disney Fairytale [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, In later chapters - Freeform, Inspired by the Little Mermaid, Jonas is only mentioned (sadly), Little Mermaid Elements, Love potion kinda, M/M, Magnus is Scuttle the Seagull, Mahdi is a witch doctor, Noora is Flounder, Sana Bakkoush & Isak Valtersen Friendship, Sana is Sebastian, Slow Build, Stuttering Isak, confident even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixenboye/pseuds/bixenboye
Summary: A The Little Mermaid inspired fic. Except there are no mermaids.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Another Evak fic that I've been dying to write and share. 
> 
> If I got any information wrong in this fic, please forgive me. I have never been on a cruise ship before and all the information I have is from websites I've searched and from information I got from my aunts (who weren't on a cruise ship before either but have more knowledge about the idea than me). My first language is definitely not English. I do accept constructive criticism but please don't be too harsh. Hope you enjoy!

"Jonas, please just kidnap me."

"Stop being melodramatic, Is. What's a cruise ship ever done to you?"

Isak huffs. He adjusts the cellphone on his shoulder while his hands move in fast movements, folding all his clothes haphazardly. It's no use trying to make them neat and orderly when his mother will check and rearrange them before he leaves the house.

"Last time I checked, all of the passengers are twice my age. The crew coddles me like I'm a child barely learning to speak and WiFi is slow. Please just kill me." He smells the red shirt on his hand and chunks it back to his open closet.

The deep resonance of Jonas' laugh makes Isak roll his eyes. "What about your brothers, then?"

Isak slumps down. Delays his packing and takes a breath. "Idan is in Hawaii with his new girlfriend, Ikki and Ilya are supposed to go to France for an internship or whatever, Iman can't leave his restaurant now that it's expanding, Ioanne is in Italy for the screening of his film and Irwin is in band camp. Basically, I can't take anyone except you, so would you do the honors?" He knows it's a long shot, knows the rejection is going to hit him nonetheless but he still hopes.

"Isak, I'm really sorry. I admit the idea is tempting but I promised my mom I'll be working many shifts at KB. She's still not over the fact that I spent my entire savings on a skateboard."

Isak knows this. He could be blamed for this, even. If he weren't so persistent that he and Jonas try out skating last summer, Jonas would still have an undestroyed piggy bank and would be going with him now on a 15-day voyage from London to Copenhagen.

"Well, how am I supposed to enjoy 2 weeks in a cruise ship?"

"Never say never," Jonas says at the same time he zips up his suitcase.

"Easy for you to say, you basically have chicks all over you as soon as you step out of a room." Isak lifts the suitcase off his bed and lands on the soft mattress with a plop.

"So this is what it's all about, hm?"

"What are you talking about, bro?" Isak stares at the black painted ceiling with the glow in the dark stars he had ever since he was six and has not tried removing since then. He's not going to miss this room--that's just ridiculous, but he'd surely miss the next fifteen days that will be wasted on a voyage he never wants to be in.

"Uh-huh. When was the last time you got laid, man?" Isak knows Jonas is just teasing but he gets flustered all the same.

"I'm not answering that!" He squeaks out.

Jonas just chuckles on the other side. "You definitely need dick, Is. The amount of sulking you've done can't be considered normal."

And he's thought about it before, yes. He gets all cranky at the smallest possible problems and the last time he's engaged in any sexual activity was a year ago. The relation between the two is too coincidental to be _considered_ coincidental.

"What the fuck, bro?"

"And I know you're only saying that because you know I'm right." _Douche_. Isak wants to punch away that smugness in his voice. And possibly shave those eyebrows away because he's always wanted to know what his best friend would look like without hair where his eyebrows are supposed to be. And because sometimes they're so distracting that he wants to rip them off with his bare hands.

"Just because I like boys doesn't automatically mean I'm _gay_. I've told you that. I will never, like, act like a gay person and participate in pride parades or whatever gays do and shit."

There's a gap that Isak senses between him and Jonas after he speaks and it's not only in distance. "That's messed up, man."

"No, I mean, like I'm not going to dress up _gayer_ than most and like parade around with makeup on and stuff an--"

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence." The teasing tone is gone. There's only seriousness and possibly, disappointment.

Isak's never wanted to take his words back more than he does right now.

They fall silent. Isak hears car honks in the background and cheery music that only comes from KB. A faint voice calling out Jonas' name also comes clear from the other side.

"I have to go, Is. Have a safe trip."

And because Isak doesn't know what to say, he mutters a "bye" and ends the call. _Great_ , he's managed to find himself stuck on a cruise ship for a couple of days and his best friend is quite possibly mad at him now.

••••••••••••••••••••••

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 1:03 pm_

 

im sorry|

|im not mad.

still think u shoukd go wd me|

*should|

|maybe nxt time. tell me evrything when u get there.

ok|

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

Everything is planned.

He's supposed to be in London 13 hours before they go aboard, so he leaves the house at 4 to catch the plane going to London. The flight will be an approximation of 2 hours and 20 minutes. His father will meet him at the airport and they'll spend the night at a hotel to which at 7:30 the next day, they were to arrive at port and a few hours later, the Silver Spirit would embark on its planned destination. The rest of the schedule will be explained by his father when he gets to London.

It's killing him. The organization. The order and schedules and timetables and events he's supposed to be in.

He's always lived _in the moment_. Meaning he makes plans at the time it's going to happen, not 4 hours before. His dad, the captain of the cruise ship he's going to be in in a few hours, is the opposite but he doesn't need to hear about Isak's complaints. Isak knows better than to spoil his father's happiness at finally getting a chance to spend a few days with the only available family member in summer.

So, he plugs in his earbuds, drones out the other people's conversation while he waits for the plane to land. The least he could do is to shut up and just enjoy it while it lasts.

Who knows, maybe he'll find some fun after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super excited for this and I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Just a side note: I don't hate Jonas' eyebrows. In fact, it's quite the opposite ;)
> 
> Also, the Silver Spirit is an actual cruise ship and the travel destination that is London to Copenhagen is also real. The ports which the cruise ship will stop on which will be mentioned in the later chapters will be based on the route that I got from their website.  
> So if you guys want to check it out, the link is : https://www.silversea.com/destinations/northern-europe-british-isles-cruise/london-to-copenhagen-5917.html
> 
> Jonas won't be in actual form (meaning he won't be in the flesh and bone) in the fic which makes me sad but there will be other characters as well so I'm not that sad. 
> 
> Just like Ariel in The Little Mermaid, Isak will have six siblings sharing the same first letter. And there will be more similarities in the Disney movie and this fic but definitely not all of them, so just a head's up.
> 
> I hope you guys had/are having/will have an amazing day and ilysm ❤


	2. Day 1 - The Port

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 7:05 am_

 

|r u on board yet?

still not, dads doing sum crew checking or whtever|

|right. still can't get over the fact that ur dad's a capt.

|r there passengers yet?

not yet|

i cant undrstand y u sudenly want 2 know what they look like|

|bcos u need to get laid bro.

|and ur spelling is terrible btw.

fuck off|

|glad to know u got the spelling right this time.

im not talking 2 u anymre|

|no you will

ur right, i will|

|*you're or *you are

god i hate you|

|*God. when talking bout names use capital letters.

|:)

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

"Isak, this is the crew and team, this is my son."

Isak feels a little anxious when all eyes turn to him. He can't evaluate if they are already judging him and silently criticizing his every action or just not being overly friendly in fear that the captain might not react well with that.

Maybe that's the thing when you become the center of attention. You can't really decipher everyone's emotions all at once. It would be too hard considering the number of eyes trained on you.

But on the other hand, there you are. Just in the middle of it all. The feast that they can't keep their eyes off. The drink that they will never grow thirsty of. Exposed and bare. Waiting to be opened like a diary but silently wishing to be untouched.

"Hi! I'm Magnus!" An excessively excited boy looking the same age as Isak extends his hand forward. The only thing Isak can seem to focus on are his pimples.

"Hey, I'm Isak." Ever polite, he shakes the hand.

A girl with short blonde hair comes forward as well and introduces herself as Noora. The very distinguishable red color of her lips makes Isak think of the word _intimidating_. Her smile tells him otherwise though.

Then Sana, a girl with very black eyeliner and a cloth all over her head ( _was it called a hajit or a hijac_?) shakes Isak's hand.

Clearly, the three know each other and they seem to share the same excitement to be sharing a cruise with the captain's son. At least that's what Isak reckons.

The captain smiles and excuses himself from the group. Isak thinks maybe his dad feels a little proud. Of what, Isak doesn't want to know. But he really likes Magnus and Noora and possibly soon, even Sana.

And even though the rest of the crew still seems a little reluctant to approach him---which is the complete opposite of the crew he's been introduced to a few years back who fusses over every little thing he does---and the feeling is mutual, maybe he'll still get a little fun out of this voyage after all.

•••••••••••••••••••••

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 9:47 am_

 

is it called hijat or hijac|

the thing Muslims wear|

the cloth|

|it's a hijab, stupid

|wait u've got a Muslim girl w u?

shes part of the crew|

i think she's really terifying|

|*terrifying

|and can i have her number?

wtf bro we just met|

|so what?

so i dont have her num|

|mayb that's y u dont get laid

dont u have work to do|

|i do but that doesnt mean i dont get to make fun of u while im doing it

sumtimes i hate u|

|yea yea

|pls get her num

i am not ur servant|

btw im going 2 ask her bout some Muslim stuff|

ive got friends now|

|pls dont do that

|u know how u get

|u might say the wrong things

ok i am offended|

|really isak dont

i wont geez|

|can u talk to her and get her num w/o embarrassing urself?

what's w/o|

|without

ok|

|so will u get her num?

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

At 10, the guests start arriving and Isak stands by his father along with the crew to greet them as they pass.

It's a useless task, in Isak's opinion, because saying "have a wonderful stay with the Silver Spirit" is just going to be redundant. They are, evidently, paying for a cruise ride to have a wonderful time.

But Isak, out of respect and decency, doesn't proclaim his opinions. Said opinions are only going to aggravate the crew and his father. And of course, it still wouldn't change the fact that it's _cruise practice_ to greet the guests and for all one knows, feel a little uncomfortable as well, especially when guests just walk by without any acknowledgement.

It became awkward soon, standing on the gangway, patiently waiting to wish the passengers well. There were long pauses of silence where the gap between some guests and the ones following them are almost too much to bear, but thankfully, Magnus' crew stories and Noora's jokes fill them up. Sana shares some of her strong opinions when the chance presents itself but it isn't like she wants to really engage in the conversation.

Isak finds himself laughing along. Day 1 on the ship and it's not so bad. Isak can't fathom what kind of fun the next few days will bring.

By the time lunch time rolls around, the captain excuses himself and Isak from the group and they have lunch at one of the Italian restaurants Isak can't pronounce. Surprisingly, they served beef _kebabs_ \--actually, some of their courses weren't closely related to Italian cuisine, so Isak picks it without hesitation.

"How do you like the ship so far?" Isak senses vulnerability in his father's question. He's _afraid_ as if Isak's impression would change the course of things. Isak doesn't want to hear it.

"I think it's wonderful. Thanks for bringing me here, dad." Then a smile.

He watches as a smile slowly forms on his father's face in return. "I'm glad you think so."

His father always liked _formalities_. Likes the way things should be said in a manner that would entail respect and elegance. Isak couldn't, for the life of him, be influenced to do the same.

They eat in slow gulps. His father is deliberately making the meal last longer. Isak sees he doesn't mind. And the jazz music playing from the speakers soothe the once tense conversation.

A couple of the restaurant staff gape at their table. At his father. And it hits Isak how important---and Isak realizes a little later that the right word would have to be _adaptable_ \---his father his. Where people see the tall man in front of him as a man of great authority, Isak only sees him as his supporting father.

Isak hasn't seen him at work but he imagines his father strict and terse when it comes to handling the rest of the crew and how quickly he changes from that persona to the one he sees serving them at dinner and making jokes at home.

The captain smiles at a few of them staring. Until he clears his throat and faces Isak with what he could assume is his strict-father face. Strict father is so much better than the strict captain.

"I would like you not to go wandering the upper deck tonight." And as if on cue, a recorded announcement comes from the speakers about a midnight deck party that is strictly for adults only.

"I'm _seventeen_ , dad, I-i think I could manage somehow." He realizes how much that sounded.

"I don't think you'd appreciate it there, Is. There'll be beers and loud music and---"

"It's not like I haven't drank before, dad." He's not sure why he's still speaking. He has no plans of partying, at least not tonight, but he can't seem to stop. His father's eyes bleed authority and a part of him wants to question and push his buttons until.. Well _until, what really?_

"Isak, it's for adults. I prohibit you to---"

"You can't prohibit me from anything! I'm a guest like all of them and I have privileges in this ship. I have every right to go to every party I want---" His voice is raised now and attracting a few customers.

His father's face only grows serious, not a hint of his authority breaking. "I don't want you in trouble."

"There won't be any trouble. And you would at least know that if you weren't always away."

Tension. His father's eyes strain. Then loses its hold on Isak. His persona collapses altogether and Isak should've seen this coming, this was what was waiting to happen the minute he decided he didn't want authority from his father. But he doesn't. Not to this extent.

"I. I do this all, for you. For my family." Jonas really knows his shit. Isak really does say all the wrong things. And all for the wrong reasons.

"I know, dad. I'm sorry I even brought it up." This is another matter altogether, he's not only apologizing for bringing it up but also for thinking it. This is the part where he apologizes for things he's thought of.

His father only smiles and indicates that they both return to the gangway. His smile breaks Isak's heart a little more amidst all the bruises and wounds scattered there. His _kebab_ is only half eaten, left at the table.

••••••••••••••••••••••

A muster drill is supposed to be the most hilarious thing for the crew and for Isak. But he finds his heart isn't in it when he tries to listen to Magnus' memorized monologue that ultimately is a better substitute for the actual guidelines and rules of the ship. He finds Magnus a very wonderful person when he doesn't react to Isak just concocting a smile to one of his jokes.

The whole thing is supposed to last for a solid 2 hours and they're a quarter and a half done with it. It consists of the standard safety tips and the actual drill that guests will have to participate on. Isak thinks, once again, how unfruitful the drills are since he knows most of the guests are regular cruise ship passengers. But no one can argue against protocol. Just like no one can argue when a dog licks the side of your cheek.

Isak recoils on his seat, not in terror but in surprise that such a creature is onboard the _Silver Spirit_. But he guesses that pets are now also welcome on this ship (probably even have their own spas and salons).

"Hey, there, boy," he says, patting the white Labrador. The dog barks in response and is almost about to taste Isak again---this time on the forehead, when a voice calls out and makes him bark.

"Draco! Come here, boy."

The dog leaps from his spot by Isak and goes immediately to who Isak assumes is his owner. Magnus laughs beside him before launching into another story that, this time, no one is really paying attention to, anymore.

The bright light is making Isak squint in his attempt to know the dog's owner's face. He's tall, that much is clear and he definitely has a low voice. But before he could make out the man's features, he's being called by Magnus. He says something about looking out at the view. The ship is going to leave the port. The muster drill is over and he didn't get to make fun of the last remarks given by the head of the crew.

But, forgetting all about his previous endeavor (dog owner squinting), he declines politely, retreats to his room and texts Jonas.

At least, with his best friend, he can finally stop pretending.

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 3:12 pm_

 

i cant beliv i ruined things again|

|wait

|let me just finish sumthing

*something|

got you|

 

_3:44 pm_

 

|im off work now

|u were saying?

my dad hates me|

i accidentally played the 'going away' card and i didnt use it right this time|

|thats terribl bro

i kno|

|well then wanna hear about what my boss said 2 me 2day?

lez hear it|

|she wanted me 2 grab some coffee and insisted i didnt pay

wats wrong w that|

|kb doesnt sell coffee on tuesdays bro

wtf hahaha|

|people r rubbing off on ur stupidness

im not stupid :(|

|only sumtimes ;)

|btw dont 4get about getting the girls num

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

If there is one thing Jonas is very good at, it's to make Isak feel better. He knows when to ask and when to back off and knows all the right things to say. Maybe, it's a universal fact as well, that if a person doesn't have all the right words, his best friend will immediately have them.

And so, Isak doesn't get out of his room the rest of the day, just plainly texting with his best mate. So many hours must've passed because Jonas bids him a goodnight and doesn't reply at some point.

When he checks the clock it's a quarter to midnight and he hasn't eaten dinner. Oh well, the _kebabs_ will have to be enough.

A thump on his cabin jerks him to alertness. His cabin has one of the balconies with the amazing view and is just right beside the captain's quarters. Just a few steps and it's the pool area, where all the lounge chairs are positioned for the people to sunbathe on. Technically, his cabin would have to be located at the center of all the chaos and noise.

It's two minutes to midnight that Isak throws away all his sensibility and rational thinking. Just a peek to see how the party is going on wouldn't kill him. And besides, it would be _too coincidental_ if his father _happens_ to see him disobey his orders (he argues he has all the reason to disobey because technically teenagers are rebels and he is one after all). The universe wouldn't do that to him.

The party is in full swing when he gets out. The lounge chairs are filled with drinks and some are moved to the side to make room for all the people who wish to dance. The music is so loud that Isak is so sure his eardrums will be damaged and the lights are a dizzying array of neon lasers meant to serve as a makeshift disco ball for people to enjoy. And the adults do seem to enjoy.

But in the center of it all, stands a lean man ( _boy?_ ) with the white Labrador who had had the pleasure of tasting Isak's cheek earlier and... That must be the beloved owner.

A universal fact that Isak acknowledges in that moment, is that of looking into another person's smile and _finding yourself smiling in return_. He's not even talking about a contagious smile or one of those smiles your crush gives you and you feel like melting and all those sappy shit.

It's just that, the guy's smile is, for the lack of a better term, _beautiful_. That Isak thinks maybe there is nothing more beautiful than that. It's not love at first sight (he's not twelve) and he's not ultimately performing odes and poems for that smile.

But it just is and only is, _that_. Isak doesn't quite get it. But he gets it. He gets the smile and at the same he doesn't get why he smiles at the thought of it.

Then, a girl comes up to the man who he realizes has blue _blue ocean_ eyes. The ones that have already seen the world and who the world is willing to be seen with.

"Even, hi!" Isak doesn't like the short haired girl. Her smile isn't a universal fact.

So _Even_. And Draco, his dog. Sounds like a recipe for disaster.

Isak doesn't think he could be attracted to someone in less than 2 minutes so he wouldn't take into account whatever he thinks as physical attraction. It's probably just fascination. And _wonder_. Boys can appreciate a boy's smile when it's beautiful (or do they?).

However, a chest of blue blocks his view and there, in front of him is the captain. He's not saying anything but Isak senses the disappointment before he's being sent back to his cabin.

He thinks the rude, harsh words would've been better. But his dad doesn't speak. Only leads the way to their rooms. And when he reaches his room, he looks to Isak one last time, shakes his head and the door slams shut.

The wave of nausea that Isak can associate with anger and disappoinment for himself starts showing. He was probably having a great time, just watching everyone at a distance and the next thing happens and he's somehow making himself a fool again.

Yet, a small part of him thinks his dad doesn't see reason. What was a 17-year-old supposed to do when he's told not to go to a party? Of course, he goes to the party. Because then, curiosity would lead him to the trap. But the trap would be satisfying. And beautiful, like that boy's smile.

His father doesn't get to dictate what he wants to do. And he's determined not to let his father predict what he does next.

He refuses to be the son who everyone can talk about at dinner parties because of how monotonous his life is. He's going to be the spontaneous kid, the kid no one expects to be doing _this_ and _that_ , the kid his father will not accept at first but will learn to love.

He knows.

He's going to make that boy his. His father will not approve of a boyfriend. So that's what he's going to have.

••••••••••••••••••••••

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 12:37 am_

 

im going to have a boyfriend|

_Delivered_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike Ariel who has innocent intentions, Isak has a little bit more of a motivation to want to be with Even. And there's an explanation for that. 
> 
> I didn't want to have Isak, like, fall in love with Even at first glance and then want to be with him, be part of his world because I think it's a little unrealistic (though it probably has happened in real life and I just didn't know) but yeah. I kind of wanted to create Isak, not like Ariel who's shy and naive. He does have those traits but he'll be a little more. 
> 
> I will have to incorporate Jonas in every chapter during their texts because I think it's sufficient since I wasn't able to have him in the flesh and bone.
> 
> I hope you guys had/are having/will have an amazing day and ilysm. All your feedback has been awesome and I appreciate y'all ❤


	3. Day 2 - At Sea

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 6:45 am_

 

|what are u on about

|u r finally getting laid

|im proud

 

_6:47 am_

 

|r u awake now?

 

_7:03 am_

 

|im still confused

|what is happening

 

_7:10 am_

 

|r u being serious?

|isak

 

_7:28 am_

 

|isak

 

_7:41 am_

 

|i kno u r awake

 

_7:59 am_

 

|shit bro

 

_8:27 am_

 

|isak

|i appreciate that u hav finally found a bf but pls txt me

|im worried

 

_8:38 am_

 

Hey|

|oh so now u r talking to me

i just decided i wanted a bf|

|can i hav a look at the guy first?

no|

|ok

 

_8:42 am_

 

|umm excuse me idk u

|i probably delted ur num from my contacts

|so i would appreciate it if u try not to contact me ever again

ill take a pic of him later|

|pls do im excited

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

Isak doesn't know what possessed him last night to think he could have Even (aka Blue _Blue Ocean_ Eyes) as his boyfriend to prove something. It wouldn't make sense that he has to have a boyfriend but he's made up his mind. There's no going back.

Magnus corners him during breakfast when he sits at a lone table in the terrace at _La Terrazza_.

"You're hiding something." The red faced boy sits across from him with a languid ease that most crew members don't have.

Isak takes a bite of his _enchiladas_. These are so much better than his beef _kebabs_ last night. But then again, his disapproval may have something to do with the conversation he and the captain had.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he says nonchalantly.

Magnus' teeth glint in the sunlight as they reveal themselves in an easy grin. "You're planning something."

The green eyed boy scratches at his ear. "Mag, I seriously have no clue. Besides, shouldn't you be working right now?"

"I actually don't and I know something about you now."

 _You really don't_. "Mag, just get on with it."

"You're trying to find a boyfriend."

The _enchiladas_ come flying from Isak's mouth. But he's at least decent enough to pour them on the floor and not at Magnus. He's surprised but not _that surprised_ since his reflexes are still coming on top.

When he looks at Magnus, there is not a hint of remorse about the direct statement---Isak realizes, the other boy isn't even asking him but is merely stating a fact he's observed and _what_ , they've known each other for a day? It's either he's an open book or Magnus is a really good reader.

He must've shown confusion on his face because Magnus explains. "Your shirt basically says _'I need to find a girlfriend'"---_ when Isak glances down, his shirt says no such thing---"but then I kinda didn't want to be that sexist guy who immediately thinks you're straight so I popped out the statement and if you were straight, you would've lashed out at me and hit me in the head or whatever." The _'but you didn't'_ is ommitted but Isak knows it's on the tip of Magnus' tongue.

"You can't tell anyone. My, well, the captain doesn't know and I prefer it that way." He's going to have to tell his father at some point, but that point is reserved for some time during his plan. And the plan hasn't even started yet.

Magnus looks scandalized. "I would never do such a thing!" He flashes a palm across his chest.

"I just. I don't think you would but I just had to say it in case you thought I, um, I came out." His words are a messy structure and he hopes he gets his point across. "But I haven't. Yet."

"You'll do it when the right time comes."

Magnus, then, kicks off into a crew story that he's been dying to tell Isak and immediately, the subject is dropped. Magnus is cool; he knows the 'in's and 'out's and he's humble. He knows his way around people, the way Jonas is when it comes to him.

And suddenly, Isak doesn't think it's so bad that Jonas isn't with him onboard. They laugh and share jokes and the _enchilada_ incident on the floor is gone in a few minutes without Isak noticing.

But when Isak asks Magnus if he had, he only says, "I did. I always do." Then, a few minutes later, the _enchiladas_ still left on his plate is gone as well. He's never had a more wonderful breakfast on any cruise ship than right now.

A universal fact that Magnus teaches him is that good company always make a person's mood lighten for the rest of the day.

And indeed, he's in a good mood for the rest of the day, searching through the halls for something to do to pass the time. He's yet to face his father after last night but he finds that he doesn't seem to give it much thought as he had a few hours after it happened.

It becomes a bother when his father invites him for lunch on another expensive looking restaurant looking out to the sea. When he give his father a once-over, there is no hint of any kind of emotion. He can't decipher if he's angry, disappointed or even, sad. His expression is just blank. _Empty_.

He's wrong. There's actually something worse than strict captain. And it's disappointed father.

They barely look at each other when their meals are served. It's like the book is open somewhere and they're both on the same page. But the lines are all wrong, and the contents are so vastly different that one might think they're reading two different books. Isak thinks they both might just be doing that.

"I'm sorry for, you had. Well. Last night."

"No worries, Isak." But his tone suggests there is more the reason to worry.

"I. I just don't think I'm. I had to---"

"I've actually hired a housekeeper to be with you at all times." This is the worrying part.

Isak blinks. "Are you being serious, right now?"

The fork the captain is holding clangs as it makes contact with the plate.

Stillness. There is so much he wants to say. So much he's holding back. He's afraid whatever might come from his mouth might make things worse.

But so far, this is the worst kind of punishment he's ever gotten. For such a _very simple_ mistake. He reckons it _is_ a simple mistake.

"You might as well have gotten me a bodyguard." He's not rational now. There is nothing rational about the situation, then, why should he be?

"Don't tempt me, Isak."

And that's the end of it. No questions asked.

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 2:39 pm_

 

i have a babysitter|

|wtf

|i didnt kn u were into that kind of stuff

|*kno

my dad still thinks im a child|

|or mayb he just doesnt trust u anymore

touche|

|is she hot?

idk if its a she|

whoever my housekeeper is he/she hasnt come to my cabin|

|that sounded weird

bro|

|;)

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

Actually, Isak is kind of hoping that his housekeeper is old and wrinkly. The kind who doesn't understand anything about social media and the millenium and stuff about teenagers. Because then it would be easy to trick them.

But nothing would have prepared him for the biggest surprise of his life. There, on the other side of the door, ready to start her duty as pretty much Isak's bodyguard, is Sana.

Isak couldn't believe his luck. It just so happens that the person his father trusts to be with him everywhere, is almost the same age as him. And it's more embarrassing to think than _the fact_ that he has to have a housekeeper to keep him out of trouble.

_Fuck._

"What?!" He's livid.

"Isak, I know where your father is coming from and---"

"No, wait. I understand." He feels smart for completing the bigger picture. "I bet you were the one to tell him about last night, huh?"

Sana doesn't say anything. She just blinks and stares at Isak's bed.

"Figures."

He slams the door right in her face. It doesn't matter anymore if she has no say in this. If she's merely doing a job in hopes of getting a raise. Because he's angry. And nothing can stop him from angering his father in return. Anger begets hostility.

••••••••••••••••••••••

When Magnus knocks on his cabin, he is hesitant to let Sana in as well. He's feeling a little guilty but that won't change anything. He's still a little cautious around Sana now that he knows she's capable of talking to his father about his whereabouts. It's not like they were friends to begin with, Isak even thought she was just merely talking to him because Magnus and Noora were, but it still doesn't make a difference that betrayal will continue to sting like acid.

"I thought it was about time I do some matchmaking stuff around here." Either Magnus hasn't noticed the elephant in the room or he was trying to diffuse it.

Isak shakes his head and turns to Sana. "You might want to tell my dad that I'm finding myself a boyfriend. And while you're at it, tell him I'm gay too." _Shit._ Only five seconds into the conversation and he's managed to let his anger show and his words bite.

Sana's patient. She doesn't bite Isak back but she doesn't try to explain herself either. Which is actually a good thing. Isak won't be able to mess things up if he's met with silence.

"Why are you finding a boyfriend anyway? I'm sure there are plenty on this cruise you can choose from. And I'm pretty sure you won't even have to lift a finger to find them," Magnus says nonchalantly, sitting on Isak's bed with the ease Isak's seen him with this morning.

Isak blushes at his next words. "I've actually seen this guy. And I think he's, well, I think he's _perfect_."

"Can I have a name?" Magnus excitedly asks.

Sana doesn't seem surprised when Isak turns to her. "Oh for god's---" She turns and leaves before she could finish the sentence.

"I don't know why you wanted Sana to leave, she's good at keeping secrets, but I'm far too excited not to care about that at the moment."

 _Déjà vu_. This scene reminds him of a time he told Jonas he had a crush on someone and the light in Jonas' eyes then, reflect those in Magnus'. Except Isak could sense that Magnus is just a little bit more.

"But wait, hang on. Why are we finding you a boyfriend asap again?"

Isak hates to lie. But the minute the lie escapes from his mouth, he observes he's actually pretty good at it. "I need to get laid." But then again, there's truth to it so it's not that hard to tell Magnus.

"And you can't just have a hook up because...?"

He really needs to work on his patience. And his lying skills. "Okay fine, I need to get back at my father."

"What happened to the _'I'm seventeen, I'm capable of adult things'_ stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Getting back at your father seems like a childish thing to do." And Magnus is right, at some point. "And I don't think it's fair that you want a boyfriend just to take revenge on your father and not because you have real actual feelings for the guy."

Isak is wrong. Magnus isn't like Jonas at all who would begrudgingly support him at whatever he's set his mind on. Magnus has his principles and he believes in them. And maybe, just maybe, it's what Isak needs right now? A good friend to contradict all his bad decisions?

 _No_.

He will look and sound like a child but then that's what his father is trying to make him out to be. If his father demands to treat him like a child, he will act like one if he wants to.

"I don't care at the moment. I just, if he needs me to act like a child, I will."

Magnus regards him for a moment, seems to have made up his mind and then smiles. "Well, then let's find that boyfriend of yours and make it official."

The cabin door opens with a creak. Noora's head peeks in. "What did I miss?"

••••••••••••••••••••••

"I've talked to Sana and she doesn't really care where you're going tonight, as long as she will not have her head on a stick by the end of it. And I promised her a million times to take care of you as I would an unborn child and I think she seems to agree that we should be the one with you right now," Noora says as she walks in.

They are waiting in Isak's cabin for the undeniable bass sounds that will come from the party that will happen at the same place tonight. Isak feels thankful that Noora and Magnus are in with his plan and he's actually surprised with that, until he realizes what good people they are. He's found such great friends in these two.

This is their plan, actually. To find Even at the same party Isak first saw him in, and Isak will introduce himself and it would be that. Noora can't seem to shut up about how perfect their plan is; Isak has an inkling that what's going to transpire tonight is going to fulfill one of her fantasy wishes.

When a thump comes sounding through his door and disco lights come streaming through the cracks below his door, they agree it's now the right time.

It feels so different going out of his cabin. Isak is not alone with his curiosity leading the way. He's with Magnus and Noora and they've got a mission.

And it hits Isak how _lucky_ he really is. Despite how spoiled and childish his plan might sound to the two, they seem to accept it and is even willing to face the consequences if the captain indeed finds out about this. So Isak slings both arm around their shoulders and smiles.

When they arrive at the upper deck, people are already drunk and swaying to the beat of some unknown song on the background. Cups are littered on the floor and even on the pool and the undisputed scent of bodies and sweat permeates all around. The cool breeze adds to the effect as the moon shines with the crazy laser lights.

Noora gives a little cheer as she picks up a half-filled cup sitting on one of the tables moved to the side. God knows what's in it. But Noora gives the impression that she likes it. So no one argues.

Magnus doesn't stray away from Isak, still adamant to know what Even looks like. He's silent by Isak's side though, unlike his usual talkative self.

As soon as Isak finds _the smile_ after a while of searching, Magnus gasps.

"That guy's one of the most successful young directors of this year. That's Even Bech Næsheim."

"You know him?" Isak can't believe his ears. _Director?_

Magnus nods. "He's pretty famous. And he's constantly the center of gossip around the crew."

"Oh." And Isak can't disagree with them. Everything about him just screams _'talk about me and I won't notice'_.

He's one of _those kind_. The kind Isak doesn't associate with. The kind who's always so full of themselves. The jerks, the players, the _fuckboys_. Those are in that category. And he does seem like he's a combination of the three.

But Isak can't switch lanes now.

"You have to introduce yourself, at some point, Isak," Magnus teases. But the green-eyed lad could only gape.

Even is dancing. He's in his element, fully submerged into the dance that he looks at ease. And he looks good doing it. _Fuck_.

His hair is matted with sweat and pushed back in a lazy fuckboy attitude. His shirt is unbuttoned at the top, making his chest visible to everyone. His eyes are closed, his movements timed perfectly. He laughs at some point. _Even laughs_. And it's the _most wonderful_ sound.

Until a crack comes from the sky and it's pouring. Everyone immediately seeks cover but Even stays behind. He's become one with the dance and now it's with the rain as well.

Magnus shrieks as a few people come running towards their direction but Isak can't keep his eyes off Even.

He's not sure what he's feeling but it's weird. There's a thumping on his chest that he's sure everyone could hear. And there's warmth. He feels _warm_.

Even doesn't even open his eyes as the rain grows steady and forceful. And Isak can't even close his eyes and blink away from what he's seeing.

Isak notices Draco when the dog grabs a teethful of Even's shirt and pulls him forward. Away from the rain.

But, at the same time, the ship makes a sudden turn and Even's thrown into the pool. Isak reckons he hit his head on the railings before colliding with the water.

Before he could stop himself, he's running. Everyone else, including Magnus, is a blur behind him and the clear one, the only one he sees is Even. In the pool. And he's not coming back up to the surface.

Draco is barking furiously at his drowning master. Isak could feel the fear emanating from the dog because it's what his heart is saying to him too.

The water is a cold vessel that pulls him forward when he dives into the pool. The first time he went swimming, he's said the same thing to his mother and Idan.

_"The ocean wants me to drown," he said._

_His mother only smiled at him. But Idan said one of the things he can't forget._

_"It does but you need to fight it."_

_He dived headfirst into the waters. And when his little face came back up for air, he saw his brother smiling._

These are the memories running around him as he grabs Even's arm and pulls them to the surface. Even is unconscious but at least there is no trace of blood from his head. Which means he's having a concussion and no doubt, water is in his system.

He knows CPR---the perks of having a father as a captain, and performs it on Even. He ignores the rush of warmth to his heart as their lips meet. His hands are shaking and Even's lips are blue and it's all a nightmare but he's breathing air, once, twice, three, _four times_ because Even needs it.

It takes a while but Even coughs and water comes spilling from his mouth. His eyes blink open and Isak's still gazing at him. He shouldn't be here. A part of him is shouting to get the hell out of there that instant.

Even's eyes are focusing, no doubt trying to see through all the haze and rain. His smile melts Isak's heart.

"Green.... eyes," he says.

Then his eyes slip shut again and there are hands pulling him away and Magnus is there and everything is in fast forward. His mind shuts everything out.

••••••••••••••••••••••

His eyes focus on the candle's flame and then, realizes he's back in his cabin and the lights are out.

Magnus explains to him about an electric shutdown or whatever throughout the whole ship because of the storm but he could only stare at his hands.

And on his ears is the sound loop of Even's voice saying _"green eyes"_ again and again.

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 1:02 am_

 

his name's even|

and he has blue blue ocean eyes|

i think i might need a love potion|

_Delivered_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting is like The Little Mermaid where Eric falls into the sea and is saved by Ariel except I didn't want Even to fall into the sea because then it would be hard for Isak to swim them both back to the ship.
> 
> Sana isn't as bad as Isak thinks her to be. And we will get to know her in the next chapters.
> 
> This is going to be slow build so it would probably take me 15 or more chapters to get to the ending. And hopefully, it won't be a drag. 
> 
> I wish you guys have a very wonderful day and ilysm ❤


	4. Day 3 - At Sea

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 7:03 am_

 

|idk what u r up to but pls dont try voodoo or black magic or that sorta thing

i was kidding|

that was an exageration|

he's just idk|

|ohhhhhhhh

|so u in luv now?

that is not what im sayin|

and pls dont spell love like that|

|hmm

|can i hav the pic u promised

mayb later|

but ive seen him up close|

|whatttt

he has ocean blue eyes|

|as u hav said a couple of times last nite|

im just. i feel weird|

|u sound lik a girl

|*like

im not talking 2 u about anything anymore|

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

"So what's the plan now?" Isak jumps at the voice in his ear and almost slaps Magnus.

"A _'good morning'_ would have been sufficient," he says, rubbing his forehead.

The sun beats on him with a ferocious growl. His arms and legs are getting all the attention---the skin is starting to get pink but Isak likes the burn it brings.

Magnus sits on the lounge chair beside Isak and carefully takes a sip of the lemonade on the table between them. Isak only shrugs.

That drink isn't his and if Magnus decides he likes it, he can have it and possibly suffer from whatever disease it may contain. _Which is not actually a good thing._

"That's not mine." Isak says. Which translates to _"please don't drink it, it could contain germs and could be the cause of your early death"_.

But Magnus doesn't listen. Of course he doesn't. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Even. Even Bech Næsheim."

If there is one person who is more excited about matchmaking than Cupid, it would have to be Magnus. He claims he's seen every romantic movie there is and has happily predicted them with accurate results (most of the time).

Isak actually thought, when he first met them, that Noora would be the mushy and romantic type. He's not going to say it's about the red lips but he admits it certainly is because of that.

Magnus would have to be the outgoing and impulsive type. Who lets them try out new things on the ship. And is overall the most laidback and fun guy he'll ever get to meet. So far, Magnus hasn't proven him wrong but he's actually surprised that Magnus is even more. Who could have predicted, that a person with no experience whatsoever about relationships could have all the details about relationships?

And Sana. Well, Sana would have to be the silent, brooding one. But Isak lets his thoughts stop there.

The scent of her betrayal still gets into his nerves, makes his ears burn with shame and anger, and it's too early to have heat stroke because of overheating.

"Wait, look who's here," Magnus whispers.

Isak doesn't know why they're whispering but he grows quiet when he sees the half-naked form of one _Even Bech Næsheim_ come into view.

His hair is pulled back, as usual and Isak could only see his delicious ( _wait did he just say delicious?_ ) expanse of skin on his back. His blue shorts leave nothing to his imagination. Seriously, who even wears swimming trunks and not go swimming?

Isak gulps audibly. Those legs are going to be the death of him. Not to mention the two perfectly formed circles of his buttcheeks (he just said it, he's _crazy_ ).

Magnus, probably having the same thoughts as Isak, gasps beside him. If Magnus, who's straight as a ruler, could appreciate beauty when he sees it, then why couldn't he?

"Yeah, I'm just having a great time." And his voice is so low, he sounds like he's been screaming himself raw. God, those thoughts are not helping Isak at all.

It takes him a moment to notice that Even's actually talking to someone on the phone. He can't help but wonder who it is. "I'm eating fine, stop worrying about it," Even continues. _Is it his mom?_

The tall boy swivels around and Isak's met with his flat stomach and collarbone. He can't help but stare at the patch of hair just below his bellybutton and imagines his tongue following the path down, down, down... _stop!_

The laugh emanating from Even sends warmth from Isak's chest to...certain areas that aren't supposed to receive it. He could feel the blush now forming on his cheeks.

Magnus only sips the lemonade silently, eyes following Even's every movement. If Isak doesn't know him, he would assume Magnus is a little attracted to Even as well. But who is he kidding? Maybe Magnus is attracted to him after all! Even's exactly the type men and women would go for.

"Yeah, okay. I'll take care of myself. If you take care of yourself too." _Flirty_. Secretive smile. Isak's heart falters as if forgetting how to pump blood for a minute.

He's so dumb. He's so _fucking_ dumb. Why didn't he thought of it before? Surely, a man who looks like he came out of a photoshoot, has someone special. A girlfriend back home who's checking up on him daily. A boyfriend, maybe? Isak's not judgmental.

But nonetheless, Even, a very famous, very handsome man with blue _blue ocean_ eyes ( _God, when will he stop with that analogy?_ ) is very very taken. And even if he wasn't, there's still the possibility that he may not be into guys. And even if he was gay or bisexual, at least, who's to say he would find Isak attractive enough to want to be his boyfriend?

The questions are as endless as the ocean. Isak's sure his head is going to explode. So he stands and walks away before Magnus could say a word and before Even could notice him staring.

He's so stupid.

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 2:00 pm_

 

he has a gf|

|u sure

ofc im sure wtf|

|last time u said some1 had a gf, it turned out he was gay and you were still in denial

|did u really see his gf

he was talking on the phone to his gf|

|r u sure its his gf

what r u even suggesting|

i kno what ur doing|

thanks but no thanks|

|i talked to magnus and he says even has no gf

|but he doesnt know if hes gay or bi

wtf|

how do u know magnus|

y r u talking|

what is happening|

|magnus added me on fb and said u were friends

|then we became friends as well

when was this|

|just last night

wtf|

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**Cruise Ship-Magnus**

_Today 2:41 pm_

 

i cant beliv u have jonas' num|

|We're friends now.

ok|

should i be worried|

|No

u just told him about even|

|Because you left before I got to tell you

i cant beliv this right now|

|Why are we even texting?

|We could just meet or whatever.

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

Sana's doing a very good job at keeping Isak close to her line of vision and if she had the intention of creeping Isak out, she's accomplished it. She stays a good foot away but Isak knows she's there. And unlike Magnus, her company is very much unwelcome.

But Isak doesn't try to confront her or get her to stop. His father will only make matters worse and he's got enough problems to deal with; another one would only ruin the plan he's already got going.

However, a curious part of him wonders if she would really go to the ends of the world to get her orders done. So he runs.

He runs like there's nothing left for him to do. He runs like he's escaping from death---which could be a great comparison to the actual thing he's experiencing. He runs like the wind can't take him away but he still tries because at the end of the line, he'll get freedom.

He makes himself believe this. Makes himself imagine that at the end of his run, everything will go back to the way it was. Actually, he's wishing that he's still back home and none of this even happened in the first place.

His father wouldn't be forced to keep him down. And he wouldn't be forced to push him back. Because that's the only thing he knows. The one thing he's good at.

And he realizes, he's not only running from his' and his father's strained relationship but also, the _entirety_ of it all. He's running from the problems he'd always been trying to forget. He's acknowledging them now, finally putting words instead of silence over them.

He's always felt like there's something missing and that fact makes him breathe deeper than he's ever had before.

His family is the best thing he could ever wish for. There's a bond between him and his brothers that no one could easily break and replace. His mother's happy tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks, his brothers playing tag in the backyard and his father smiling at the corner, looking at them make up the best memory he's ever had.

And yet, something still seeks him. A hole, maybe. A hideous, black emptiness still calls out and demands attention.

Isak isn't lacking in the friends department. He's got Jonas and the girls and even Emma, who still can't utter a word when he's around but still smiles at him when no one is looking. And he's doing okay academically.

Basically, if one would peek into Isak's life, they would deem it perfect and worth everything.

He's got everything. And yet, he's got nothing. Because what is all this if he still feels incomplete?

But he won't be the type that will look for someone to find that hole. To supply what's empty within him. He's not that person. He won't rely on another person's presence to make himself whole. That's the one thing he's promised himself not to do and he will make sure he keeps it.

There is nothing worse than seeing an empty person try to fill in his empty gaps with the fingers of another.

He's noticing now, but his heart is beating faster. There is only a soft pounding but it's there. A reminder that no matter how far he goes, he will always be half of a whole.

He's not even running anymore. He's stopped altogether. Sana is right behind him, panting as well but despite how much she hides, Isak still knows that if he turns around, she will be there. She will be the painful reminder of how messed up and wrong he will always be.

And that no matter how much he tries to run, he can't run from himself.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Magnus says to meet him in the infirmary. Isak knows the location right away but he doesn't go there until after dinner, thinking he needs a little time to regain the strength from all the running his legs and thoughts have been doing that afternoon. _Upper deck,_ he says to himself _,_   _just above the Italian restaurant we went into for lunch on that very first day_.

It feels like months ago, seeing himself become broken and useless with all the wrong words as each day passes.

When he gets there, Magnus is on an uncomfortable looking bed that's identical to all the others. They're all lined facing each other at the middle with curtains made as partitions between them. Magnus is on the first bed. He doesn't look too well.

"What are you doing here?"

Magnus groans, clutching his stomach. "Obviously, I'm sick. And it's all your fault. You made me drink that lemony stuff and I don't think my tummy likes it." Magnus is one the few lads who could get away with any kind of word---including _tummy_.

Isak stares at him in disbelief. "I didn't force you to drink that stuff. I told you it wasn't mine."

"Well, it's too late for that now." He growls in pain, eyes sending daggers at Isak's direction.

Isak imagines him being so pissed that he got into this mess because of his strange fascination at Even and making him his boyfriend. But Isak isn't to be blamed for all this, is he? Magnus is just as invested into the plan as he is, if not more so. Which ultimately doesn't make Isak the reason for whatever he's probably down with.

"Look, I don't know why you're mad at me but I swear I didn't put anything in that drink. I didn't even know you were going to drink it." He's so tired, Magnus is blaming him for something he hasn't done (and he's not sure if Magnus is just kidding) and his limbs are calling out for his mattress. 

A short black haired guy in a fancy coat comes strutting in with a clipboard and stethoscope. He introduces himself as Dr. Sein and advises Magnus to just rest for at least 12 hours because there could be a chance of food poisoning (or drink poisoning) in his situation.

He's welcome in the infirmary to stay the night or he could retire to the loud crew's cabins. Surprisingly, Magnus chooses his own cabin bed despite the fact that his roommate is loud and obnoxious.

He gives Isak the stinky eye or at least some kind of version of it. Isak wonders if he's somehow done something wrong before this ever happened to make Magnus suddenly give him the cold shoulder. But when he tries to recall everything he's ever said that day, nothing comes to mind.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Magnus says harshly, on their way to his cabin. There is something. But Isak doesn't know what it is and unless Magnus actually tells him, he's going to have no clue at all.

"What am I supposed to say, Mag? You're acting really weird, today."

They reach Magnus' cabin and get inside. The beds are in identical shape and size just like the ones in the infirmary except the walls are friendly-looking and bags and stuff are all around. It looks like a dorm room. A very messy, very dirty dorm room that's staring out at the sea.

"That's because I want you to meet someone!" Magnus' smile reaches the corners of his cheeks. It feels so weird, the sudden shift in his expression, that Isak almost takes a step back in surprise.

_What the fuck?_

"That was all just for show, you know. But I really had a stomachache and everything the doctor said was true but the I'm-mad-at-you part is just an act. I had to get you to feel guilty and come to the cabin with me."

Isak rolls his eyes. "You could've just dragged me in here."

"But where's the fun in that?" Magnus is all about _extra_. "And I kind of wanted to know how effective my acting skills are. Turns out, I could win an Oscar for this." He's so _fucking_ weird. But he's a great friend so Isak doesn't have the right to complain.

"Anyways, I wanted you to meet Mahdi. He's a witch doctor that---"

The door opens and a scrawny kid with black hair and dark skin comes in. "And that's him. He's going to help us find you a love potion. He's got friends in---"

"Hold on. Love potion?" Just when he thinks Magnus isn't going to get weirder. "What the _fuck_?"

"Yeah, you told Jonas about it and it's not really that impossible to get it, you know?..." Magnus blabbers on but Isak only gazes at the newcomer.

He looks just about their age. Normal. Average-looking. But Isak sees the weariness in his eyes and his shaking hands which are not the result of nervousness.

"Are you listening to me, Is? I'm actually pl..."

_Oh, God. Fuck my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything about this chapter is weird. A clear representation of how my life has been these past few days. 
> 
> I hope u guys had/are having/will have an amazing day. Ilysm ❤


	5. Day 4- Hellesylt

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 9:43 am_

 

is this some kind of prank 2 get back at me|

|no magnus thinks its a cool idea

u suggested it to him|

|we were running out of ideas

ok|

wtf|

i can actually seduce even on my own thank u very much|

|oohh i sense some sort of challenge

this is just weird is all|

im not taking a love potion|

those are nasty stuff|

|dont knock it til u try it

srsly what have i gotten myself into|

|just try it. u wont lose anything if u will

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

Isak doesn't get to enjoy the view as the ship arrives at Hellesylt. One of many things that are plaguing his mind is the doubt he's having of continuing the whole plan.

Magnus is excessively into it, making it so far as to involve some poor kid, who's probably just forced by Magnus to play the part of the witch doctor, into the mess. Jonas isn't disagreeing but why is he having second plans now?

Admittedly, using a love potion on Even would do the trick. If he's got a girlfriend at home, he'd momentarily just forget about her and when the cruise ship ends at Copenhagen, everything will have been back to normal. Of course, if he manages to push back his father in the most childish way possible.

Everything on the surface seems slick and clean. Dandy, even.

But who's to say a love potion would _even_ work? And what if something goes wrong while he uses the potion? Maybe Even would be allergic to it? And if indeed, everything goes haywire from there, he's only putting gas to the fire he's started. 

"What are you so worried about?" Noora asks beside him. Lately, she's been a recurrent presence whenever Magnus is working or _coincidentally_ doing something else.

"I don't know. This whole thing is just weird as fuck."

Noora chuckles. In the most conservative way she only knows how to. "Don't worry about it, really. I'm sure everything will turn out okay."

She turns to leave, already removing the silver scarf---that's part of her uniform---on her way, undoubtedly back to her cabin to change. Generally, almost all the people from the crew are invited to leave port as most of the guests will also be getting off the ship. Magnus seems to take the privilege for granted as he's already got a foolproof plan, that he and Mahdi made up---or so he says, but he refuses to let Isak in on it.

"Wait, Noora."

"Hm?" He knows she will be more understanding than Magnus and Jonas combined. Or at least, in _these topics_.

"Do you think I'd need a love potion to make someone fall in love with me?"

This kind of vulnerability he shows to Noora now isn't typically what he would let others see. Noora's perspective about things makes her easier to confide with. It's not only because she's a girl but because she knows alot of things and has opinions she would die with. And most importantly, she has that _"big-sister"_ aura around her that would make anyone feel better around her.

She smiles wistfully. "I really think you don't."

Isak wonders if the reason she doesn't think so, is because she thinks love potions are a big deal and potentially dangerous or if on the contrary, it wouldn't be able to help him at all.

••••••••••••••••••••••

After a stern warning from his father not to wander too far lest he gets lost ( _honestly, being treated like a child sucks_ ), he climbs down the metal gangway with a backpack stored with all his essentials and a jacket wrapped around him (that's extra comfy). He steals a glance at the other people surrounding the platform in the hopes of seeing Even again. But Even isn't there.

He tries not to show his disappointment as Magnus, Noora, Mahdi and _of course_ , Sana, show up. It's clear the latter isn't very keen on exploring Hellesylt, especially in baggy, stuffed clothes but Isak ignores her altogether.

She's just his housekeeper---babysitter, bodyguard, Isak doesn't have to talk with her. No matter how much she seems genuine about her apology.

"What's with the long face? We're going to have the best time of our lives and you're just going to stand there with a pout?!" Magnus is attracting a few people's attention with his booming voice.

Isak almost shrinks when he hears a few people snicker.

"Mags, keep your voice down," he hisses. He gets the whole enthusiasm but not everyone in the world needs to hear it.

"Take it easy, Mags," Noora says in agreement behind the red-faced, enthusiastic lad.

A flicker of something passes across Magnus' eyes but it's gone before Isak could understand what it's supposed to be. He notices Noora's hand grabbing onto Magnus' shoulder in a way that most would do to keep someone from falling apart. Keep them  _steady_.

"I'm just super excited for Isak finally being with the man of his dreams!" He pushes Isak's cheeks together and mimics a parent cooing at their child. Isak shrugs him off with a smile.

Magnus might be a bit too bright for his otherwise dim room, but he's still a light. And he will shine and put smiles around everyone's faces in the process.

When they get on the bus, Isak proceeds to text Jonas.

 

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 10:36 am_

 

were in hellesylt|

magnus is still a little weird|

|honestly im so jealous rn

|i wanted to go hiking

|is there a chance i could get there in 5 hours

told u so|

u shouldve went with me while u had the chance|

|stop making me guilty

|anyways, u havent told me about sana

so|

u have her num now?|

|isak im sorry

stop it|

i dont want 2 think about my dad rn|

|right right

|hope u will have a grand time

|is there a chance u could also buy me a love potion

bye jonas|

|fine be that way

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

The trip to Jostedalsbreen National Park leaves Isak in wonder. If in Oslo, he's always taken for granted the little sceneries, in Hellesylt, he takes everything in until he almost misses home. Maybe it's the way he's seeing everything for the first time or maybe it's because here, in a different place, he can be another version of himself. A version Jonas doesn't always see because it's the part of him that succumbs to being vulnerable and open.

All his friends back home wouldn't be able to tell the difference but Isak knows, in his heart that as soon as his feet step on dry ground in Oslo, everything would have been changed. Call it intuition or maybe just _wishful thinking_.

They're still on the cruise ship for 3 days and it feels like a lot has happened. It actually doesn't feel like it, it _is_ what's happening. Isak doesn't know if it's a good sign for better days to come or for worse things to continue.

One thing's for sure, everything that's happening and will happen on this ship will be far more exciting than any summer trip anywhere.

He doesn't have enough time to bask in the glory of the coldness of the village because the bus stops. And they're _here_. They're at Jostedalsbreen.

And everything is nature green and sky blue that Isak might as well have thought of Even as an analogy. It isn't a very good one, considering he would be the green below and Even the blue above. Parallel but never destined to meet.

_Stop it._

"The Jostedalbreen park was founded way back in the 25th of October 1991 and has been the go-to tourist destination in all of Jostedalsbreen and its neighboring villages," the man with bushy eyebrows says, gesturing to the park's sign with practiced deftness. His khaki outfit and safari hat makes him look more like a _National Geographic_ show host than a tourist guide.

Several of the people nod in fascination at the wonderful view of the Jostedalsbreen glacier in front of their eyes. The tourist guide waits patiently for the visitors to bask in its beauty before he motions for them to follow him inside.

Isak, sensing the very big age difference between him and the others---except for his friends, decides to stay behind the line and have some explorations of his own.

Magnus is behind him, however, pulling him back before he could follow the group. Noora, Sana and Mahdi are behind him with lopsided grins and hands rubbing their clothed arms in an attempt to waft out the cold.

"Let's go," he says. He understands. But _not really_.

They are a circle of too-cold teenagers seemingly on a trip nowhere.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Magnus still hasn't shared at least a part of their supposed plan and it makes Isak anxious.

He's pretty sure his friends aren't going to leave him in immediate danger but being in a new place with strangers is making Isak think twice. And who's to say Magnus, in all his excitement, could not bring them to trouble?

"It's not that far from here, actually," Mahdi replies. The cold makes his voice come off a little breathy and soft. Noora coughs a little ways behind him.

"Is Sana okay with this?" Isak whispers to Magnus. If, for whatever reason, Sana decides their little trip is a story worth telling to his father, everyone, not only him, would get in deep serious trouble.

The red-cheeked lad gives him a thumbs up.

Noora is quiet while they walk through the cold, the streets hard beneath their soles. Isak doesn't actually mind when Noora falls behind to walk with him. Their silence is anything but uncomfortable.

Magnus and Mahdi are in deep hushed conversations in the front of the group; Sana is behind them with an observant eye. But Isak actually finds the atmosphere _okay_.

Noora is beside him, an anchor keeping him from turning back and admitting he's a coward. Sana is the unwelcome presence but one he's learning to ignore. And Magnus and Mahdi are the ones leading, with minds as strong-willed as their hearts. It's a solid circle.

At some point, Mahdi indicates that they're almost there and when a house comes into view, Magnus chirps in delight.

_This is it. Whatever is behind these boys' plan will be inside that house._

The house isn't so bad. It reminds Isak of one of those bijou mini houses with furniture inside that's as old as time. A patch of green covers the front with tiny gardenias and peonies and others that Isak can't name, adorning it. Whoever's staying in this house is particular with outdoor design in a _minimalist_ kind of way.

A tall, middle-aged short-haired lady opens the door. Her smile is so wide when Mahdi introduces her as his Aunt Ulla who would gladly help them about Isak's... _dilemma_.

The interior is Victorian-styled with posh recliner chairs covered in flower embroidery and walls complementing them. A tea set is placed on the table, like she was awaiting them. On the walls are pictures and paintings all signifying love and peace.

What Isak is most grateful for though, is the fireplace.

"Please, make yourselves at home," the lady says.

When Isak turns to sit, he bumps into Sana who's also with the purpose of sitting down on his chosen chair. It's uncomfortable and Isak doesn't want to make a scene because of his blabbering mouth so he finds another one right beside Ulla. Sana's frown only deepens but Isak has his back already to her.

"I know what you all are here for and I might just have it."

Ulla isn't wrinkly and suspicious looking so Isak deems her as reliable. All the movies always told of old women with big warts on their nose being evil witches. Ulla is none of those things at all. And her smile is gentle. Like Isak's grandmother.

Mahdi smiles at her. Isak could see the resemblance.

She holds up a finger, disappears into another room and comes back in with a tiny corked glass bottle. It's filled with a grayish-blue liquid that Isak swears is moving inside. In her other hand is a shell necklace big enough to fit the bottle inside.

She hands it to Mahdi and says "Do what you've been taught."

Mahdi chants something under his breath and then pours a small amount of the liquid around the shell.

As soon as his eyes open, Isak realizes how much of a silly idea this actually is. This could be black magic and he wouldn't even have a clue.

The dark-skinned lad hides the bottle inside the shell and it's...done. He hands it to Isak, who is still not saying a word.

He's not so sure anymore but if he rejects it now, their trip would all be for nothing. They've walked for a couple of minutes, withstanding the temperature so it's only right that he accepts it.

_Just try it. You won't lose anythinf if you will._

The words of Jonas make him brave. He gets the necklace and puts it around his neck.

"It's supposed to work on anyone. Just pour two drops of this liquid into the person's drink---it would blend in with the drink, so it wouldn't be a problem. The potion works for at least five days and beyond that, the spell will go back to normal and it would leave the person in a state of confusion at first, but that's completely normal.

That's all there is to know about it, really. Just remember to only put two drops in. And, _oh_ , I almost forgot. There's one thing to remember.

It's not necessarily important. But the color of your eyes will change while you're wearing the necklace."

••••••••••••••••••••••

They arrive in time to catch the bus before it leaves. Isak tries to hide his doubt with his smiles as he and his now supposed gang look around at all the new sights Hellesylt has to offer.

But as soon as they're back on the cruise ship and has eaten dinner, Isak texts Jonas.

 

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 7:56 pm_

 

im rlly going 2 do it|

_Delivered_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the information regarding Jostedalsbreen Park and Hellesylt are all searched so if I've managed to make a mistake, I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, Even's not in this chapter and I'm so sad about that but he'll be in the later chapters (duh!) and there's so much that will happen that will involve him ;)
> 
> I hope you guys had/are having/will have a fantastic day. Ilysm ❤


	6. Day 5 - Trondheim

Gray. His eyes are _fucking_ gray. And it's not even the darkest shade. It's _just_ gray. Translucent gray. _Fuck_.

When Ulla said his eyes are going to change, he didn't understand that it would be _dramatically_. He was hoping for at least a dark shade of green or probably a little blue. But never gray.

It's not exactly _undesirable_ \---he's always wondered if gray would suit him before, but that was six years ago!---, just something he wouldn't expect. However, if he's being honest, it's not hideous. It actually, rather suits him at some angles.

He feels a different sensation creep from inside him. He feels...charged. Transformed. Changed. _New_.

The atmosphere feels weird all of a sudden. The breeze coming from the open window is enough to give Isak goosebumps all over his arms. The face he's staring at in the mirror isn't the same as the one who first stepped foot on the gangway.

The Isak in the mirror, with the too big shell necklace and the bright gray eyes, is one he's afraid of. One he's never truly got to see. But one who he thinks he's going to like anyway.

"Isak, what the hell are you doing in there? The ship's about to dock!" Magnus' ardent voice comes from outside the cabin's door. Isak can imagine him wearing a tropical suit that could only suggest how excited he is for going out to Trondheim.

_Trondheim_. It was all they'd been talking about as soon as they returned to the cruise ship last night. Undoubtedly, they had a great day at Hellesylt after their visit from Ulla and was expecting to have even more fun in the next destination. It was all their lips could talk about and surprisingly, there was not a single mention of love potions and Even.

It made---still makes---Isak a little troubled but he's not going to protest. Any silence he gets would be appreciated nonetheless.

"Mags, I told you I'm not going." He's been thinking about it, but no. He's not going to Trondheim. He doubts he'll have fun there with all the thinking he's been doing.

"C'mon, Isak, it will be fun," Magnus pleads.

When Isak opens the door, he's immediately met with a strong smell of perfume and Magnus' red Hawaiian polo in view.

"I'm not going."

Magnus is sometimes a beaming sunflower but he could also be a very stubborn cactus. "Isak, why aren't you going?" His loud voice would make anyone think he's talking to Isak from a mile away. "You're going to miss out on a lot of things!"

"And you will be too, if you don't just go already."

Magnus whines some more before he straightens up and he stares at Isak with scrutiny. "I'm sensing something odd about you. You look different."

There goes Isak's confidence.

Maybe he doesn't look good with gray eyes after all?

"Oh wait!" The older lad snaps his fingers in recognition. "Your eyes, of course!" He steps forward, which makes Isak step back. "They're, they're _gray_. They're, I don't know how to put it, but like it looks like a crystal."

Isak blinks. "Do I look alright?"

"What do you mean, alright? You look _bloody fucking_ gorgeous!" He inspects Isak's face some more then patting his cheek affectionately. "I don't know about you but I don't think you need the love potion after all. Even might just fall for those eyes!"

_Yeah, right._

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 10:35 am_

 

|so im guessing ur in trondheim now

i didnt go|

|y not

didnt feel like it|

|u okay?

guess so|

|anyways hav u talked 2 even yet

no not yet|

and idk if i want 2|

|wdym

i hav gray eyes|

|wait

|the potion really worked?

i guess|

unless magnus and i are color blind after all|

|holy hell

|can i ahv a pic

wait|

|hav*

_Picture sent._

|woah

|u look hot

|no homo

rigghhtttt|

|rlly tho

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

As it turned out, Isak gives the sunglasses a go despite Magnus' and Noora's disapproval. Eventually, he's going to have to take them off but for the meantime, he's going to enjoy the dark colored view of the world through his glasses while it lasts.

Lunch is served at his cabin, as per his request and basks in the mid-afternoon solitude. There are no signs of the storm that brewed a few nights ago but the skies are darker than usual. The sun doesn't cease to shine, however, beating down on his balcony, scorching the metal railings. Definitely a good time for sunbathing.

So he does it. Partly because the weather is cooperating with Isak's mood, and also because he needs a reason to wear sunglasses without looking like an idiot.

The Lounge near the aft served fruit drinks better than the upper deck bar so he goes there first. If, during days at sea, he sees at least one person passing by at every spot, now he sees none. The number of bartenders currently working has even reduced.

He finds the pool area very relaxing, too, as there are no playful kids accidentally splashing him or adults filling in the lounge chairs. The sun is admittedly playing up to his standards and everything is just... _right_. For the moment.

He's going to think about everything later. For now, bathing in the sun will be the only thing on his mind.

He's realized he must've dozed off accidentally, when a warm hand shakes him awake. His clouded, still half-asleep brain doesn't immediately sense the unfamiliarity but as soon as it does, he almost jumps from his seat.

_Of fucking course_ , it has to be Even. With an orange juice.

He's wearing tight swimming trunks, now the shade of purple unlike the first time he's seen him at this very place. He shakes his head. Now's not the time to think about what happened a few days ago---which might've resulted in a quickie in the shower. He's not going down that road right now.

"Umm, my towel," the standing man says. Isak didn't even notice there was a towel splayed on the lounge chair's back.

And _of fucking course_ , it has to be the lounge chair he's sitting on that has Even's towel.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this chair's taken." He stands, ready to get the hell out of there. Because _who the fuck doesn't even notice a towel?_

"No, it's. It's fine really."

Isak sits back down again. If anyone asks, the pink on his cheeks are from the heat and not because Even sits down on the chair beside him.

He'll just have to stay for a couple more minutes and then pretend he's left something in his cabin and never wander out on the pool area alone _ever again_. Apparently, pool areas are for people like Even who can totally be calm and collected with other people's company.

"So, no Trondheim fun here, eh?" _God, his voice is amazing._

Isak sputters, half in shock that a guy like Even would talk to him, before replying. "Nah. Just staying here and chilling." He hopes he comes off as a chill dude and not someone standoffish.

"Right. Totally know the feeling."

"Do you, really?" _Shut up._

"What do you mean?" Even's attention is all on Isak now. His chest is glistening. Isak can't _unsee_ it.

"I just. I don't. I didn't mean it like that. Just never mind." _Dodge it._

If letting the sea swallow him whole has to be an option at that moment, he'll choose it blindfolded.

Even doesn't think it's the end of it, though. "No, I mean. Tell me. You've got me curious now." He sips his juice slowly, eyes never straying away from their target.

"I don't think it's a good thing to share secrets with a stranger."

" _Oh_. So it's a secret then. What you're feeling right now." There's a challenge in Even's eyes. His blue _blue ocean_ eyes. "Well then, I'm Even Bech Næsheim. I'm a guest on this cruise ship just as you are, I'm assuming." He extends his right hand and Isak doesn't want to dwell on how _big_ they are. He shakes it firmly. "There, not a stranger now, am I?"

"I'm Isak," he replies. The tremble in his tone is definitely not because of how Even is smiling widely.

He looks so charming that Isak has to restrain himself. No sane person would jump another person and hump them.

"Just Isak?"

"I'm not telling you my last name." Even raises his eyebrows. His lips quirk into a malicious grin, his eyes staring right into Isak's soul. Isak feels a stirring both in his chest and a few inches down.

"Why? Do I have to be afraid?" Does Isak imagine it, or is he really _flirting_ with Isak?

Isak grins. "Not really. But I could be someone you should stay away from." He leans foward and puffs his chest, the shell bouncing just below his collarbone. His skinny bare chest looks nothing compared to Even's.

Confidence. He doesn't know where he's getting it at the moment. Even's smile is doing wonders, it appears. But Even is showing no signs of being creeped out or peeved, so really, there's nothing he should make a fuss about.

"Well, Isak. I just want to let you know that I'm not someone who easily gets afraid. And I'm up for the challenge."

_Fuck_. Blood is now flowing to his... _member_ down there.

But before Isak could think of a witty comeback, Even gapes at him in confusion. He searches Isak's face questioningly, like he's trying to recall something. _Shit_.

"Do I know you? I feel like I've seen you before."

"I don't think so." Isak glances away. If Even has the slightest suspicion that Isak has been following him or that he saved him from drowning, all hopes of getting him to fall---

The love potion. Why could he have forgotten about it? The only reason he should be talking with Even right now is to _intentionally_ make the lad love him. There should be no distractions, no feelings involved.

_Keep your pants zipped and your hands to yourself._ That's a mantra he should memorize.

He doesn't recognize the expression on Even's face. "Can I ask you to take your sunglasses off, for a while? I just. Need you to do it, please." He looks like he's hanging on the edge of sanity. Isak can sympathize.

The instant natural color comes back into his vision, Even's disappointed face is the first thing he sees. "Oh. I. Um. For a second, I thought you were someone else." Right, he's got gray eyes now.

_I really thought so to, Even._

••••••••••••••••••••••

After that, as if a dark ray of unease fell on them, they both turn their heads in the other direction and settle with the silence. Isak doesn't want to think about it but he feels a little disappointed as well that Even doesn't recognize him. And that the only thing Even remembered about the one who saved him is green eyes.

But then again, he doesn't have the right to feel that way. Then again, Even isn't obliged to recognize every face he sees. Definitely not one like his, who's easily forgotten.

He's so well into his thoughts that at the sound of a snore, he springs up. Even's asleep. And _who was he kidding_? Of course he's going to stare like the creepy bastard that he is.

Even's hair is down from the sweat that's building on his forehead and his chest is heaving in a relaxed rhythm of sleep. His legs are damp with sweat, a very long set of stretched limbs, sparse of hair. And his lips. Plump and inviting.

But Isak isn't having it.

This is only just physical attraction. Even's a very good-looking guy. And Isak hasn't been laid in a while. The response would've been the same if it were another attractive guy he's seen. He's sure.

For now, the love potion, whether or not it works, will have to be the first thing on his agenda.

So he opens the shell hanging from his neck and uncaps the bottle. Two drops of bluish liquid into Even's juice. If there are security cameras somewhere, he hopes no one notices the lanky short boy pouring what seems like a very dangerous-looking drug into an unsuspecting victim.

He walks away, not wanting to be the one to witness if something weird happens to Even. And besides, there's no time to be guilty. Which he's sure he will feel a few moments later.

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 2:58 pm_

 

i dd it|

i actually fcking did it|

_Delivered_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

He busies himself with other things like watching crappy TV sitcoms in the hopes of driving the guilt away. Jonas has not replied yet, which means KB is on a frenzy of customers and it will take a few hours before the other guys show up from a full day excursion at Trondheim.

It's 5:08 when he hears a shuffle outside his door. He thinks nothing of it until what seems like a note comes through the lined space between the door and the floor.

_"Fireworks, tomorrow night? -Even"_ it says in a messy handwriting.

Well, Ulla's love potion definitely worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately, things are not looking up for me so if I've somehow channeled that into this chapter, I'm very sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys are having a great day and ilysm ❤


	7. Day 6 - At Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut up ahead! Don't say I didn't warn you.

"I'm not going to watch fireworks with Even! That just isn't possible." 

"C'mon, Isak. Even's practically head over heels for you. You can't back down, now," Magnus says. They're in the cabin, same situation, different day. The last time Isak's been in this cabin, he's been introduced to one of the silliest, _most brilliant_ ideas and now, he's not sure if he should start preparing lest something similar happens again.

"I'm not. I just, don't feel like seeing him. After what I did to him."

Actually, the reason he's not ready to face Even is because he can't deal with what Even might suddenly feel towards him. The love potion might've worked to his advantage but he still doesn't know to what extent. Surely, magic has limitations. Or at least he thinks so.

"Isak, I don't really think the potion did much. I'm guessing he already felt something for you." Magnus do has some point but it still doesn't make Isak less uneasy. "I bet it was love at first sight." 

"And I bet you just watched a very cheesy movie last night."

" _Love Actually_ has nothing to do with my morals! How dare you say that?"

Isak shakes his head in disbelief. Sometimes Magnus could be so naive to the point where Isak wonders how he must wander through life with a golden heart.

_Oh, Magnus_.

The door opens and Mahdi comes in with a flourish. Now that Isak thinks about it, he hasn't actually seen Mahdi with any of them when his captain of a father introduced him to the crew. It's completely random, that he thinks on that first day but he's almost pretty sure he's never seen the dark-skinned lad before. 

"Oh, hey guys," he says like he hasn't seen them on this cabin before.

He's pretty cool, Isak thinks. He's chill and pretty awesome for a witch doctor's nephew.

"Mahds, you gotta tell Isak here that he needs to go to the fireworks with Even," the red faced lad beside Isak pleads. "And tell him to bloody stop using his shades. They look hideous."

Isak automatically reaches to touch his shades which are perched on his nose. They aren't exactly the best eyewear for him but ever since he's seen Even's face fall, he's been more adamant to keep his eyes from anyone's view. 

"They are not hideous! And I prefer to wear them than to have my eyes seen by everyone." Magnus scratches his head and makes an 'ugh' sound. 

"Your gray eyes look beautiful, trust me." 

"See? I don't want anyone describing them as _beautiful_. They are.. I mean beautiful is a word just for, like, girls or something." He mentally facepalms himself. He's saying the wrong things on instinct now. 

_And the Oscar Award for Best Worst Person to Ever Talk Things With goes to.... Isak Valtersen!_

"Umm, I think you're being sexist right now." Mahdi is the first person to speak. Magnus doesn't look at Isak, but his expression doesn't give anything away.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just." Isak doesn't get to finish his sentence because he doesn't have any clue how to, anyway. Doesn't know what could possibly excuse him from opening his big filthy mouth and saying the first thought that comes across his mind. 

"Actually, Is, there's nothing wrong with, say, your eyes and saying how they're beautiful. I mean, beautiful is a very _generic_ word." 

Magnus doesn't understand him, doesn't get what his point was. But then again, he doesn't understand how Magnus chooses his friends ( _especially_ him) so he decides to shut up. And besides, Magnus only has his best intentions in mind, so who was he to lash out at him at the single, most insignificant things?

"Hey, Mahds, I was thinking. Like, after five days, does Isak just get back into green eyes? And does Even just automatically forget he ever has feelings for Isak?" Okay, that might've stung a bit. It brings Isak to the harsh reality that Even will never have real actual feelings for him. But he doubts Magnus has deep-set intentions about what he said.

Mahdi quirks an eyebrow as if to say _"where will this question lead us?"_ but answers nonetheless. "Pretty much, yeah. So you better act fast, Is."

"Right. I just hope the potion doesn't get me in trouble." He's not going to say it but he really hopes Even doesn't suddenly start throwing flowers on the path he treads on or some shit.

He doesn't voice his thoughts. It might suddenly be taken as another bad thing again. He can't ruin the day with his badly phrased sentences.

The conversation doesn't stray away from Even until the end. But no one speaks against Isak and brings up the topic of his bluntness again.

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 3:57 pm_

 

|so how did u and me loverboi go

|mr.*

there is no me and mr. Loverboi|

|what happened

we talked like i told u yesterday|

|and u havent talked since then

havent seen him|

actually, im trying to ignore him|

|sumtimes i dont undeestand ur logic

i just feel guilty is all|

|ok

|but u cant back down now

i kno|

i just cant face him yet|

|u have 2 at some point

fuck i kno|

|im here to support u ok

ok :) |

thanks|

|ok that shit right there was weird

|anyways, u gotta talk to him bro

|so u could finally get laid

thats the thing u r worried about|

ok|

|what

hahahaha|

|u r so fucking weird

u hav really fucking thick eyebrows|

|what the fuck

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

The first person Isak recognizes when he comes out to the Panorama Lounge Magnus was so generous to show him around in, is Noora. She's in her uniform, passing through tables with a menu on her hand. She seems very professional, so unlike the Noora he knows who can't contain her excitement.

She doesn't see him at first, too focused on the job at hand and Isak doesn't call her out. Her stay on the cruise isn't for luxury, she has a job and Isak just can't make her leave it to attend to his beck and call.

But when she does notice him, she holds a finger, attends to some customers, and then comes to his table.

"What can I get you today, sir?" The line is too formal but the way she says it is friendlier than how she talks normally to guests. Up close, Isak can see the excessive layer of foundation she wears so she would look presentable.

"When does your shift end?"

"At approximately 6 minutes," she says with a glance to her watch. But her smile clearly tells she doesn't need to look at her watch to calculate how much time she has left.

"I need to talk to you, Noora."

And it must've been the wobble in his tone, or the face he made when he said it but Noora turns serious and nods. He was actually hoping, before he could see Even face-to-face, that he'd get to have a chat with the most sane person with him on this cruise. Hopefully, she could talk sense to him; he definitely needs that at the moment.

Or maybe he just needs someone to tell him to stop. To spend the next few days, ignoring Even so he wouldn't have to face the fact that he---in layman's term--- _bewitched_ the guy.

She smiles hesitantly at him and then leaves to get some work done before her shift ends.

"Is this seat taken?" _Of fucking course. Fuck._

Isak turns to face the subject of his thoughts and smiles. "Not really, no."

Even looks so _fucking good_ today. His smile, Isak is certain, is something given from the gods and his features are so defined that Isak wants to kiss them all over. _Taste and feel._

_Shit._

"I haven't seen you at all, today." Comes Even's conversation-starter. He crosses his legs in front of him as he sits like a proper _fucking_ gentleman.

"Well, I haven't been feeling so well. Just resting in my cabin." Isak's survival tip #1 in talking with Hot Guys:  _Lie your way out._

The tall man's angelic face morphs into concern. "Are you sick?"

"Just having some headaches, is all." Honestly, Isak doesn't like the sound of his lie. It makes everything weigh a little more than the usual and it doesn't help at all with his feeling of guilt.

"Have you taken some medicine?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Even smiles. "Of course I worry." Cue the butterflies in his stomach.

Isak's greatest fear is to be unloved. To find that no one in the entire world cares for him. He's always been the person who seeks the love and affection, but of course he denies it. And this time, as he stares at Even, he feels that he needs the guy's attention. He really _fucking_ needs it. And that if he doesn't get it, it would break his heart.

It's a random thought as random as most random thoughts are. But it's sitting in the back of his head, a contemplation he'll have to retire to as soon as he gets inside his cabin at night.

"Are you waiting for someone?" When Isak just looks on cluelessly, Even gestures to his bouncing leg. "You've been doing that since I came here and you can focus on everything except me." There's humor in his voice like he can't believe the deduction he's just made but there's also worry and doubt.

Noora chooses at that time to come in. "Isak, I'm--- oh hi."

Even turns to smile at her. "I'm Even." Stands. Then shakes her hand. _How can this guy be formal one minute and flirty the next?_

"Noora. Nice to meet you." She's reserved. The way she is when she's dealing with guests. It means she doesn't trust Even immediately which makes her the complete opposite of Magnus who would probably jump on Even when he has the chance.

Isak can see that she could resist his charms. Can see the rational side even when faced with _unbearably attractive_ gentlemen, unlike him and Magnus. _Seriously, how does she do that?_

Even looks at him, then at Noora and then, like an idea formed in his mind, he motions his fingers to the two of them and brings them together. "Are you, two, together?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Isak gulps. When faced with a dire situation, he almost always finds an exit. And most often, _would lie to get to it_. That's Isak's survival tip #2.

Even gives the impression of being conflicted. But before Noora could tell him the truth and bury him in even more serious trouble, he drags the two of them out with a hurried goodbye thrown across Even's way.

He doesn't need to catch the sight of Even's heartbroken face to know how he must feel.

••••••••••••••••••••••

After a good scolding and some very good advice---courtesy of Noora, Isak begrudgingly goes to the reception area to find out where Even's cabin is. He's going to have to explain things to him, take him up on his offer of watching the fireworks display together and apologize for leaving so abruptly. Noora demands that he do the latter first.

It proves to be an easy task, because the receptionist---a red haired girl wearing glasses named Louise---knows Isak and is very susceptible to his appeal. Louise throws him a paper "to glance at when you're alone" but he throws it the minute he sees a trashcan on his search for Even's cabin. _He's gay, for Pete's sake._

The cabins he passes by are on the other side of the ship so he huffs and pants until he's standing in the corridor. This part of the ship's cabin areas seem deserted as he finds most of the cabins are unoccupied and the hallway is silent as he walks past.

He doesn't know much about directors but they must love the silence for Even to want to stay in the middle of a place like this. The security cameras don't even seem like they're working.

Once he reaches Even's door, he hesitates. There are a million things Even could be doing right at this moment and the possibility of him being a nuisance and a distraction is very huge, which makes him anxious. No amount of love potion could lessen his burden when talking to hot guys.

A sound coming from inside makes him stop. He strains to hear it again, determined that he's hearing things but when he does hear it again, there's no denying it. _Even is doing the deed._

Isak's curiosity could possibly have killed him right at that instant but he doesn't care.

The door creaks a little but not enough to alert Even inside. His bed is facing the door and all the essentials are placed just like any normal cabin would have.

But there, on the bed, is Even's very recognizable figure. His eyes are closed and Isak's sure that even if he opens them, he wouldn't notice Isak peeping in. The door is situated in a way that a small crack would be left unnoticed.

This isn't right. _What the fuck?_

But he goes against whatever rational thought on his mind that's keeping him from continuing. There's no harm in doing this, right? He just needs not to get caught.

_Right?_

Even's moan stops him from thinking. The tall lad is on the bed, on his back, the duvet covering most of his lower body. But Isak could see the slight bulge coming from his hand as it holds his cock from underneath the fabric.

Isak's starting to get half-hard. _Shit_.

But his eyes remain on Even as if he can't have enough of it. Even is the water that won't satisfy his thirst but he'll start craving for anyway.

"F-fuck," Even croons. He turns his head unabashedly to the side, leaving his neck exposed. Beads of sweat are trickling down the large expanse of it; his hair is a mess on top of his head from having his fingers run through it over and over.

Isak feels his length harden. The sight of Even in screaming pleasure is a warning sign he should listen to. But he's a reckless driver and the adrenaline rush he feels from the danger and possible humiliation of it all makes him go, go, go. 

Even's hand is going faster, if the fabric has anything to tell. And his moans are becoming louder and louder. His eyes are still closed however, leaving Isak with only his scrunched eyelids.

"Fuck, that feels g-good, _shit_." Isak can sense the need in Even. The need to release. But he's prolonging it. As if he still can't find the proper stroke that would make him see stars. Isak only hopes he could get the chance to explore it for him one day.

Somehow, the duvet gets kicked off from its position and... _wow_. Isak's met with the sight of Even's length and it's glorious. It's standing straight up, red bordering on purple covering the tip with small tufts of hair adorning the base. It's slick with what Isak could only guess as his precome. And his suspicion is proven right when a little bead of the liquid leaks out from the tip and Even's hand swipes it down to cover his cock. "Shit, oh God. _Ugh_."

Isak just can't do it.

He needs to find that release with Even. He grabs ahold of his dick inside his pants and slowly pumps himself in time to the rhythm Even has set. Biting his tongue to prevent any noise from coming out, he watches on with curiosity and interest.

Even--- _thank God_ \---still hasn't realized Isak's presence by the door. His breaths are becoming shallower and shallower and Isak notes the deep red painted all over his chest and neck.

Everything about him screams pleasure. Isak is thirsty. _More_. 

When Even flicks his wrist at the very top, Isak tries it on his own. _It feels good, dammit._ And when Even drags his fingers down the base slowly, Isak copies the action. It earns a moan from him but Even either doesn't hear it or is too lost in his own quest for release to acknowledge it.

"Faster," the lad whispers. And as if on command, his hand is a blur on his length. His face contorts into one of intense gratification. He's getting closer.

"Close." This time, it's a soft barely audible hum but it still reaches Isak. And the other lad, in turn, speeds up.

Even's feet are planted on the bed, bracing what's coming next. But what comes next is what Isak could say is the most unexpected thing.

" _Isak_!" Even shouts and arches his back into a graceful question mark. White creamy liquid spurts from his cock in copious amounts. He huffs into his pillow, as, at last, his release is met at a satisfied end.

Isak comes and it's the best thing he's ever experienced.

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 11:23 pm_

 

i ddnt go to the fireworks display w even|

i might just well die|

im dying of guilt|

_Delivered_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of this fic.
> 
> KIDDING!
> 
> But anyways, this was my first attempt at writing smut and I don't know how I did, really. I've probably re-written that scene a hundred times until I settled with this one because I was so sure something wasn't right and I did it all over again. Let me know what you guys think in the comment section, any feedback will be appreciated!
> 
> Fun fact: I had to listen to Troye Sivan's "Bite" on replay to get me in the mood to write that scene. You guys should check that song out!
> 
> I hope you guys had/ are having/ will have an amazing day and ilsym ❤


	8. Day 7 - Leknes

_What the fuck._

That's probably the only line he's repeated for at least 178 times in half a day---since last night and the moment he woke up. It's the only tag line he's probably been so accustomed to to the point where he finds it weird not to say it again after a few minutes. What the _actual_ fuck.

He stares at the sheets pooling around his legs. They're stained white in the center and the wetness of it leaves a persistent mark on Isak's stomach, and a growing lump in his throat. Sends him scampering for the toilet and hurl all of his stomach's last night's contents---which weren't that much anyway.

It was no excuse, what he did outside Even's cabin last night. Sure, he could blame his _overactive libido_ and the hormonal actions that came as a result but there is still the fact that he stepped over a line that he didn't think he was possible of crossing. He's immersed himself into the moment, forgetting all about privacy and indecent behavior and had the best luck of getting away with it.

He's never going to live this down.

And apparently, his mind and body has agreed to that thought. The evidence is right there in front of his eyes.

He had a wet dream. A _fucking_ wet dream. Which he never had since the end of time ( _only kidding of course_ ). And the dream wasn't even something in his memory. Nor something he desires so much his consciousness speaks for it. At least he thinks so.

He still feels the way Even grabbed his waist, gentle and rough. The polar opposites of each other like _they_ are. The way Even can't keep his mouth from devouring his. How he stays clinging to Even's chest like it was the only place he finds himself fitted for.

But most importantly, what struck him was the way Even looked at him and there was love. Real, painful, tragic love written all over him.

_Shit_.

He's not used to saying things metaphorically and being overly poetic, but he feels there are words lodged inside him that were provoked the minute he saw Even really, _really_ look at him. _In the dream._

He's losing his mind.

Even will never look at him like that, will never feel half of what he thought Even must've felt in that dream.

That's right. It was a dream. _Only_.

Isak coughs and sputters. Nothing spills out anymore but there isn't anything akin to relief in his system. The guilt is still there. And no amount of vomit could get it away.

••••••••••••••••••••••

"I don't know if you're doing this on purpose and you've got a full-fledged strategy that's waiting at the end. Or if you've somehow forgotten about what you're supposed to do," Noora says, leaning out the balcony. The soft breeze blows steadily, sending cascades of her hair back. "In case it's the second option, I have to remind you that it's day three, Isak. If you don't plan to step up your game, you'll have to say goodbye to that revenge plan against your dad."

Isak knows. He's been counting down the days---not that there's much to count, but if he's being truthful, five days isn't enough to make someone fall for anyone, with or without any sort of black magic to help them out.

"The thing is, I don't know what I'm doing, Noora. I'm just going to be honest and say that I don't have a clue what I should be doing. I get sidetracked and then, everything just blows up. And besides, five days isn't enough to fall for someone, right? Who even believes that? And Ulla tells me I've only got five days? How is that even supposed to help me if I can't even get anything right?" And okay, that's a bit much. But Noora, as he's always described her as, is such a very trustworthy person that sharing things that you aren't really supposed to seems like an instinct.

The blonde girl steps inside the cabin. Her eyes are curious. "Okay, okay. I'm on your side. But hang on, is there something else going on that I don't know about?" She's probing but Isak knows it's not for her personal interest.

"I-yeah. I think I might've overstepped on the boundary." With Noora, it's best not to lie.

Isak can tell she won't ask for details, _thank God_ but her inquisitive eyes keep him on edge. "At some point, you kind of have to." It's vague and deep and so Noora-ish that Isak doesn't think there's anything behind it. But the way she turns away, avoiding his gaze, suggests there's some kind of story hidden in her past.

Isak _can't_ not be curious. "What do you mean?"

A sigh. "I've been in a similar situation as you are. Well, not exactly, I haven't been on a witch's house to make me a love potion. No offense." It comforts him to hear Noora refer to Ulla as _'witch'_. He can't be the only one who thinks she's a little sketchy.

"None taken. Do you want to tell me how it went?"

"There was this guy I met at a party. He was this really cool guy, charming and cheeky. But definitely not my type. My friend, however, has a thing for him." Her back is turned but Isak could sense the strange nostalgic feeling from Noora's words, as if he was there that day with Noora.

"I didn't make much of it, I mean, Vilde, my friend, has crushes on about every attractive guy she sees. I didn't think she'd be that serious as to make me her spy. But she was. She wanted to learn all about him but she couldn't talk to him without stuttering so I had to be her substitute.

"I didn't like the idea of it. William, the guy, was a very selfish asshole once I got to know him and I told Vilde that, but of course, she didn't listen. He annoyed me so much but Vilde wanted this. I needed to get close to him.

"One night I went to another party and William was there and we..." she cuts herself off but Isak doesn't need to know what she was going to say. Noora betrayed her friend in the most painful way: sleeping with her crush.

"I didn't mean to. I wasn't--he wasn't what I would call my ideal guy. But I fell for him. I fell for someone I shouldn't have."

Isak doesn't think it's right to interrupt her story. "I had my limitations but I crossed it that night. And it was the worst thing ever."

She doesn't say anything for awhile so Isak assumes it is the end of her narration. He wouldn't have expected it. Noora's story doesn't seem like a thing that would happen to her. Noora's this independent, strong, opinionated woman that would never think twice about being loyal to her friends.

But this story, this _mistake_ , makes Isak realize she's not all that he thought she was. She's just as human as him. As anyone else. Who loves. And gets hurt.

"What happened to William and Vilde, then?" The ending hangs like a piece of broken glass that anyone can't see.

She turns and with a wistful smile says, "They're together now. Vilde doesn't know about what we did, but they're happy. Who am I to destroy that?"

That must've hurt like hell. It must've broken Noora but then, she's not even supposed to fall in love with him. It just _happened_.

"I don't even know why I'm telling this to you. I hate being emotional, _God_ ," she says with a chuckle, wiping away the wetness on her cheeks. Isak didn't even realize she was crying. "But, yeah. I'm just saying you have to know what your goal is. What you're supposed to do. You can't get distracted.

"And that it's okay to overstep. It makes you realize some things. It hurts you but it completes the whole experience. And you'll feel whole."

Isak doesn't know why but he thinks of Sana. And of course, Even.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Isak knows he has to face Even. With or without his conscience constantly reminding him of how wrong last night was. He'll clear the misunderstanding between him and Noora---which he was supposed to do yesterday but got... _distracted_. And apologize, among other things, without explaining.

_Right_. That's what he'll do. Then, find some way to get this plan back on track.

However, as soon as he steps out of the cabin, it isn't blue _blue ocean_ eyes that meet him.

"I wanted to talk to you, Isak," Sana says. Her shoulders are slumped, the now-familiar frown plastered on her face.

Isak's guilt gnaws on him as he thinks of poor Vilde's obliviousness. Noora betrayed her just as Sana did to him but at least he knows about it. And just like Noora, _maybe Sana has reasons of her own betrayal as well?_

He can't help the coldness to seep into his voice. "What is it?"

"I've signed you up for the excursion today. And Even did as well. Actually I signed you up the minute I saw him do it. Then, we both agreed you could do the excursion together. I told him there's something important you have to tell him." Her fingers play around each other in nervousness. "Noora told me that you need to apologize to him. So I prepared a trip for the both of you. A private excursion."

Isak's heart stops. "You, you _what_?! I-I, uh, what do you mean _private excursion_? You're not going to come with? Aren't you supposed to accompany me everywhere?"

As if she's only realized now, she purses her lips and stares at her feet. "I didn't mean it to go that way Isak. I'm sorry, okay?" She's opening up a topic Isak doesn't want to engage in.

"Today, I won't be with you. I'll give you and Even some privacy." He flinches at the last word. That same word is the one he disregarded not 24 hours ago. "Your father means well. And I know he'll understand you. He's just in a stressful time right now." She's speaking so fast, as if all the words would vanish if she doesn't let them out into thin air.

Somehow only one thought makes its way to Isak. "What if my dad finds out you haven't been doing your job well?"

"I'll get by. Don't worry about it."

_Guilt_. Maybe Sana's just like Noora. Maybe she didn't mean those things to happen.

But Isak shakes his head, stopping that train of thought. He still has an apology to make.

••••••••••••••••••••••

On the coach, Isak searches for Even. On the way to _Svolvær_ , he'll be catching a bus with a lot of other guests with trips of their own. But once they reach the harbor, it'll only be him and Even. He doesn't know if the thought terrifies or excites him.

He doesn't find him however until they reach _Bauen á la Carte_ where they're supposed to have lunch. Even's sitting by the window, fixing his camera and there's a girl beside him that looks terrifyingly familiar.

Isak eats his lunch with open ears, wanting to hear just a snippet of their conversation but the table beside him contains a family of four whose laughter probably reached all the way to the ship.

The girl's hand is on Even's arm. And she's smiling as if they're on a date. _Shit_. Now he remembers.

It's the girl from the first night who was with Even at the party.

_Fuck_. Sana just booked him a private RIB adventure with Even to Trollfjorden. _What if the girl's also joining them?_ It would be _fucking_ weird. Even doesn't have a girlfriend at the moment but she could be a very close friend. Or even worse, an ex-girlfriend.

He feels leftover bile from this morning threaten to spill all over his meal.

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**Cruise Ship-Magnus**

_Today 12:12 pm_

 

|I honestly can't believe you.

|You're exploring Leknes with Even.

|And you couldn't even tell me.

how dows ur spelling remain accurate|

*does|

its creepy|

and u evn spell evrything out|

|Don't you dare change the subject.

|I feel so betrayed.

sana booked us a private trip|

a rib adventure|

what even is rib|

|It stands for a Rigid Inflatable Boat.

|I'm so jealous.

were not even talking yet|

wish me luck|

|Good luck! :)

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

"So, do you know Sana?"

Isak jumps. Even's breath on his neck sends a shiver down his spine. And it doesn't help that his voice makes him recall Even shouting his name in pure ecstasy. _Fuck_.

"I do."

"She said you wanted to talk to me, so now, I guess, is the right time to do that." Even's wearing a ton of winter sweaters which makes him look like a human marshmallow ( _what the fuck?_ ) and of course, the life jacket over everything else. Isak doesn't see the girl from last time.

"I wanted to apologize about the misunderstanding. Noora and I, we're just friends. She wanted to make me clear things up in case you get the wrong idea." The boat starts a slow hum.

Even chuckles. "What did you think I would have thought?" He's teasing.

They both sit, the boat having empty seats behind them as they choose the two seats at the front. The skipper nods at the both of them and they're off. It isn't until the boat is further down their journey that Isak speaks.

"I don't know." Isak's feeling a little uncomfortable. His tight jeans are rubbing off on his stiffy in a painful way. And wait, _since when did that happen?_

"Well, I see something I could totally help you with." _Fuck._ Even's voice is a few octaves lower and the soft blow he does on Isak's neck is doing nothing to ease the problem. Sodding stupid hormones. Sodding stupid love magic.

"Oh, look a sea eagle!" Isak points to a flying figure coming towards the water. He's not sure if the distraction works but he hopes it does. Not only for Even but for himself as well.

The creatures look glorious, swooping down in a graceful circle. And more of them come into view as the journey progresses.

Isak doesn't feel it at first, but soon he realizes, the warmth he feels is undeniably coming from Even's steady hand on his thigh.

"Even, what the fuck," he whispers angrily, pushing away the lad's hand. Even isn't even the least bit ashamed of what he's trying to do. Isak suddenly wonders if he's put too much of that potion on Even's juice. The way Even's looking at him makes it look like he's hungry. And the worst thing is, Isak wouldn't mind being devoured.

•••••••••••••••••••••

After a while, they stop to gasp at the wonders of the snow-capped mountains and the contrast on the blue sky. Even takes out his camera and films the whole scenery and eventually, their little NSFW moment is forgotten.

The older lad asks the skipper questions once in a while and Isak smiles at his curiosity and genuine wonder. They soon reach villages and the water becomes clearer as they pass through. Isak can't even remember how he's so nervous before about something that's so wonderful. The sea calms him as it always does, lulls him into comfort. There's just one thing Isak's mind can't seem to let go despite his relaxed state.

"Who was that girl you were talking to at the restaurant?" His voice is husky. He didn't even realize the silence becoming their conversation. The sound of Isak's voice makes Even flinch.

"Oh, that was Sonja. My best friend."

"Why isn't she here with us, right now?" It's not everyday that Isak could talk to an attractive guy with a blank face but here he is, right at this moment conversing with Even without a stutter. Definitely needs an award. 

"Sana was so excited to tell me he booked us a private excursion. Just the two of us."

"Wait, you didn't sign up for it?" Now, Isak's confused.

Even shakes his head. "No, she told me after she booked us this trip."

Isak's heart melts. Sana did all these things _for what_? For his forgiveness? "And you agreed even though you don't know me that much?" He's good at teasing so he'll focus on that. He reminds himself to thank Sana later.

"I figured you were hot as fuck and I'd rather die in your hands if you turned out to be a murderer." Even's such a flirt. And Isak's such a blusher.

"Is that supposed to make my knees go weak?"

"I'd prefer a different course of action to get you on your knees." Isak chokes on air.

"Even!"

••••••••••••••••••••••

The day turned out to be great. They had a fun time at _Trollfjorden_  which was their end destination, and on the way back, they bickered back and forth like they've known each other for a long time. Even doesn't only have his physical features to be proud of but he also has a big heart.

He told Isak about the film he's doing and how the sales of it goes to charity. He's even planning to visit Africa this year to which Isak gapes.

Isak found out that he's an only child and that at such a young age of 24, he's already planning to build a small foundation for kids suffering from mental disorders. If what Isak is feeling right now isn't more than just attraction, he doesn't know what is.

In turn, Isak tells him of his 6 brothers, each one vastly different but holding an equal place in Isak's heart. He talks about his father as the captain---Even seemed surprised but didn't comment on it---and how he's always away. He talks about Jonas and Mahdi and Magnus and Noora and all of the things he knows. He talks until they arrive at the pier but Even isn't the least bit annoyed with the one-sided conversation.

"See you tomorrow," is Even's last line before disappearing back to his cabin.

Isak arrives in his own cabin with a smile on his face. And it doesn't disappear even as Magnus barges in and pesters him about all the details of their trip. And it doesn't disappear even as he feels sated and contented after a quick wank in the shower. And it doesn't disappear until his eyes close and he drifts off into sleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 11:01 pm_

 

|such a drama queen

|whats happening now

|wait dont tell me magnus already did

|whats going on with u and even now huh

|y arent u answering

|bye

_Delivered_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really very sorry for not updating last Thursday. Alot of things happened and I sincerely apologize for that.
> 
> Also, I promise I will update tomorrow to make up for lost time and then be back on schedule which is Tuesdays, Thursdays abd Saturdays.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you are having a wonderful wonderful time. Thank you and ilysm ❤
> 
> PS: next chapter will contain NSFW


	9. Day 8 - Tromsø

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut up ahead!!!

Wet. Slimy.

Isak feels an appendage draw a line from his chin to his cheek. It leaves a trail of wetness that's sticking to his skin.

At first he thinks, maybe his dreams have intercepted with reality and it's just his mind conjuring up things to wake him up. He is, after all, still in that half-asleep state where he could sense his mind drift off while being conscious at the same time. It does things to one's perception.

Until he realizes, all remnants of his dream has faded, leaving only blank darkness. And the thing, whatever it is, is still dragging around his cheeks.

Eyes open. Blink awake.

"Oh, good. You're finally awake," a voice coming from behind him says. And right in front of him is a furry Golden Retriever. _Draco_. He doesn't even need to search through the contents of his memories to remember the name of Even's dog.

The dog yaps excitedly at the sound of his name, paws outstretched and tail flicking back and forth behind him. It moves to give him another lick but Isak pushes himself to sit up. The scent of dog spit on his cheek will be very hard to scrub off.

And it doesn't help that Even's right there, standing and very amused at the scene.

He grabs a pillow and covers his face. "What are you doing here? And how did you come in?"

"No point trying to cover your face, Is. I have enough decent pics to last me a lifetime." Isak imagines him wagging his phone around, the screen showing pictures of him sleeping with---he hopes not---drool on his chin. If he could only get his hands on a potion that will make him disappear forever.

"Get out of my cabin, please." _That's it_. Polite with a little hint of desperation so he'll get the point.

"And not help you with this?" In that instant, Isak feels a hand cup his dick through the sheets. _God help me. Morning wood._

And Even's hand is just a perfect circle of tightness around it. _Shit_.

He makes up his mind then and there. He will not let himself be manipulated by Even Bech Næsheim even if the idea is tempting. He still has his dignity and pride.

And besides, if he lets Even touch him like that and return the favor, it would be like taking advantage of him. Even doesn't have any idea that whatever possessed him to manhandle Isak isn't driven by want. It's driven by pure magic. It would be like forcing himself onto a drunk person. It would mean disrespecting his privacy.

He's not going to wake up with an insisting conscience. He can't take it.

Even's moving his hand, a delicious friction on Isak's member. It would be so cruel to take the pressure away from the place where he needs it the most, but he pushes Even off and runs to the comfort room. He hears Even's cackle all the way there.

"You even brought your pillow with you!" He's so annoyed. That jerk is so going to pay.

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 6:54 am_

 

i cant beliv its still 6 and evens in my cabin|

|i ddnt need to kno that

this is the most embrrassing moment of my life tbh|

and hes with his dog|

and he licked me to wake me up|

|even??!!!!

the dog|

|ok

|that sucks

|i bet u wanted evens tongue instead

|hahaha

|how do u even hav time to text me bout htis

im in the bathroon|

*bathroon|

fuck *bathroom|

|hiding away from him

yes|

thissucks|

he even has pics of me sleeping|

|rip isak

|hello to sleepy pics of isak w drool

i hate u|

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

After he's showered and feels he's decent enough, he gets out of the bathroom. With the pillow.

And a towel thrown across his cloth-covered chest. It's a good thing he's kept half of his clothes in one of the bathroom cupboards. Otherwise, he would've added another thing in his list of _"Embarrassing Scenarios"_ which already has this morning's _"Even-taking-pictures-of-my-sleeping-face"_ added to it.

He settles himself on the head of his bed, his hands towel-drying his hair. Even looks up from his phone and takes out a sandwich from his satchel. _Seriously_ , Even's the only guy who could wear a satchel and still have the air of someone who knows they look like James Dean but still doesn't acknowledge it.

"Eat," he says, handing the sandwich to Isak. He's not ordering him to do so but instead, he sounds like he genuinely cares for Isak's health and hunger.

Isak can't recall a time where he's so unsure and confused of anything in his life.

Even's distracted by his phone so he doesn't see the expression of Isak's face. He types something then scrolls around until he lights up and swivels to face Isak.

"We've finally booked a private excursion!" _Okay, so._ Isak's still not sure he's keeping up.

The lad sighs dramatically as if the act of explaining would drain him of his energy. "Today's excursions are so packed. I haven't had the time to book us one yesterday hence the result. But now, I have found one and it's private." He holds up a finger then returns his gaze to his cell again. "And it starts at 8:30 am. So I need to get ready."

Holding Draco's leash in one hand and turning the doorknob with the other, he looks over his shoulder and gives him a grin that seems to say _'we are so continuing what we almost did this morning'_.

"Oh, and enjoy your sandwich." When the cabin is Even-free, Isak is frustrated to see he's half-hard.

•••••••••••••••••••••

"How could you leave Draco behind? There's no rule against taking dogs out for excursions!" Isak can't forget the way Draco barked at them happily and the small whine he made when he realized he wasn't part of their trip. It was a sight Isak doesn't want to see again. "I hate seeing him upset."

"It's not like you've seen him upset a couple of times. Trust me. You get used to it." Isak sees the slight wince Even makes when he says the sentence; his words must sound so careless and cruel to somebody else but Isak knows he's just as sad to leave behind his companion.

Isak makes a sound that is a mixture of a whine and a yelp. "I actually did. The first time was like the night of..." He stops right there.

What he was going to say was _'the night of the party where I rescued you'_. Which would blow his cover.

Even hasn't mentioned anything about that night, excluding the day they first talked, and it's not like Isak expects him to suddenly ask everyone if they know someone who has green eyes who saved him from drowning. And it's a good thing but it sends a sharp tingle that's nowhere near pleasurable to Isak's chest. He doesn't dwell on it too much. It's not the first time his heart started acting out of habit.

"The night of...?"

"The night? Did I say _the night_? I meant the day I first saw him!" He's starting to stammer and his hands are rubbing against his jeans. Even must've noticed but he goes on. "Now that I think about it, it's not the first time Draco licked my face."

Even furrows his eyebrows at Isak. "What," but then his eyes go wide, "wait, that was _you_? The day of the muster drill?" Isak nods. "What?! I didn't recognize you! Huh, come to think of it. I would've met you sooner if you didn't suddenly got up with your friends. Hm, we could've spent a lot more time together."

"Well, then, we know each other now so I guess it still counts as something."

The tall lad clicks his tongue and adjusts himself from his seat so that his left leg is raised and his upper body is leaning towards Isak. "That could suffice, I guess. What's your favorite color?"

"Okay, now that's what I call a drastic topic change," Isak chuckles. "So we're now playing Twenty Questions?"

"Yes, Valtersen. Do try to keep up." Even impatiently waves a hand around them. His voice is intentionally lowered and made to sound like a British man when he says it.

Isak solemnly stares at him. And then they're both laughing their hearts out.

It's easy. Talking with Even. They could flirt shamelessly one second and then laugh like old pals the next and it wouldn't feel as weird as anyone thinks. When Even jokes around, Isak wouldn't think twice about going along and vice versa. Any one of Isak's friends, excluding Jonas, wouldn't have the kind of connection Isak feels when he's with Even.

He remembers clearly what Idan said to him a few years ago.

_"When you'll find that right person, everything just clicks. It doesn't matter if you've known each other for an hour or a year. The connection will be there and everything, even the mysteries of the world, would make sense."_

It's not entirely true because Idan meant it for someone he loves---or as what he calls it, _soulmate_. He meant it for someone like Erika, his girlfriend.

And also, the mysteries of the world haven't opened up Isak's eyes yet. Everything still has a blur, has a barrier to what lies beneath, still makes no sense.

But he knows the feeling. He knows what Idan is trying to convey. Because he's feeling it right now, _with Even_.

"What are you looking at, huh?" Isak snaps back to reality. Even's face is dangerously close to his and his lips up close, _oh God._ They're so plump and red and Even's darting his tongue out to lick them.

_Shit. Is he staring? Oh God, please don't let him stare. Or at least, don't let Even notice him staring._

"Nothing. I was just remembering something."

His lips grow wide into a mischievous smile. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Isak groans. "I am not thinking about this morning's... _happening_." He so remembers the feel of pressure on his dick. Even's got really large, _really warm_ hands. They could fit right into Isak's waist and leave bruises there if he wants to as he pounds into---

"Sure about that?"

"Even!" he hisses in reply.

This boy is going to be the death of him. And not in a good way.

When they reach the campsite--- _Tromsø Villmarkssenter_ , as the sign reads, Isak _can't not_ jump from his seat. The sun is at its peak and it highlights the whole place with a glow that stuns Isak. Even though snow is hardly there anymore---spring's already beginning to show itself, Isak could see traces of it behind in small amounts on the ground and on wheelbarrows leaning on walls.

But everything is green; nature is showcasing its beauty. Trees are starting to grow back what it lost in autumn. Cottages are branched in areas with little pebbles on their sides for decorative purposes.

The whole area smells of earth, the way Isak would have liked it. A group of huskies pass by, a man dragging them in leashes and they look so happy and even bark enthusiastically at their mini bus. Isak waves at them though he knows the windows are tinted and Even smiles at him in response.

They stop at a fairly modern looking cottage. A woman, probably in her forties, comes out to greet them and introduces herself as Karla. Isak gets reminded of Jonas' mother who was always happy to bake him and their friends cookies everytime they go to Jonas'.

"Welcome to _Tromsø Villmarkssenter_!" She gestures around before glancing at the paper she has on her hand. "You're here for a private tour, right?"

Even nods and slings a hand over Isak's shoulders. _It's meant to be friendly_ , the younger lad thinks. He shouldn't blush but of course, he is, because blushing has become second nature when he's with Even.

The woman beams at Even's action. "You are so cute! You make such a lovely couple," she coos. Isak doesn't get to correct her that they're not exactly a couple because she's already explaining them where they need to go and on what time.

"You've planned for ocean kayaking which will be at 9:10 and Kristoph will take you there. He's a twenty-something guy, no beard, really tall. He'll come get you so you don't have to worry about that."

They go inside the cottage which looks even better on the inside. Polished floors, bricked walls, marble tables; the designer really went all out with the interior. "This will be the lounge area for when you have free time to roam around the center. Then, for lunch you'll be escorted to the Sami Tents and then lastly, at 1:00, you'll be meeting our very precious reindeers. We're all set!"

Isak beams.

••••••••••••••••••••••

The ocean kayaking was great but Isak didn't really enjoy it as much as he thought. He felt seasick at some point--- _shocker_ \---and they had to leave for shore immediately because of it. Even didn't complain but Isak could imagine him a little annoyed that they couldn't get to explore _Kvaløya Island_.

"Let's get you inside the Sami tent," Kristoph, their guide says. They haven't completed the 90 minute kayaking, just barely 15 minutes into the water and Isak knows, Even's really looking forward to it. They change back into their regular outfits and walk across the sand.

On their way to the tents, Isak can't think straight. So he says the words that first come into his head. "I'm really sorry for ruining that trip for you. I know you wanted to enjoy it and all and---"

"No worries, Isak. Really. I planned this trip for the two of us, okay? I wanted us both to enjoy. And if you weren't, it would be unfair that I let you suffer, right?" He wouldn't really call it suffering, such a strong word to describe motion sickness but he decides it's best if he just shuts up.

"Anyways, at least we get to enjoy the silence of the Sami tents a little longer." Isak doesn't want to think what that might imply.

"Here we are," Kristoph proclaims and opens the tent to let the two tourists inside. Instantly, the scent of expensive candles tickles Isak's nostrils. "The traditional Sami story-telling and dance will not occur until 2 hours or so. Make yourselves at home here." Then he leaves.

"So it's just you and me, huh?" Even says, plopping himself on a fine-looking piece of rug that's spread near the middle. Dozens and dozens of ancient rugs are placed all around, sometimes overlapping each other for everyone to sit on. There are even some pillows to make everyone feel even more comfortable.

Then, a space in the center with a few logs thrown in. There's going to be campfire and traditional stories shared, as Kristoph gladly told them.

Isak takes out his phone and of course, with his luck, it dies. "Why does my life even come to this?" He exclaims aloud.

"Isak, I, i wanted to talk to you about something." Silence ensues after Even's words. He's solemn and so _unlike_ him that Isak doesn't know what to say. "I---"

"I like you," Isak interrupts. He doesn't know why he says it because _obviously_ Even has something more important to tell. And then he goes and interrupts him with a confession.

It is true; Isak does like Even, his bravado and his heart and his physique, everything, really. Isak's blush reach the tips of his ears but the place is dim enough to cover them.

Even looks taken aback. But then he composes himself and a grin he's trying to hide reveals itself. "I like you, too. More than you could ever know."

_I know. Because I gave you that love potion and if it weren't for that, you wouldn't be feeling half as much as you think you do right now._

Isak sits opposite him in the dimness of the tent. The whole scenario is too good to be true. Confessions of mutual attraction inside this beautiful tent, barely enough space for all the words they wish to share. It comes straight out of a _telenovela_.

The older lad scoots closer and without hesitation, takes Isak's hands into his. "I don't know what's happening to me, Isak. But one thing's for sure, I feel so connected to you in ways I can't explain and we don't know each other that much yet, but I feel like I've shared my soul with you." _Does the potion also include the sudden ability to start spouting odes and poems like a lovesick fool?_

Isak nods. The guilt is too big for him to say anything back.

But thankfully, Even takes the lead this time. He whispers into Isak's ear, "Let me take care of you. Just please. I can't keep my hands to myself anymore."

He's begging and Isak nods and nods because the words left him already. He falls back into the soft wool rugs and lets Even do whatever he wants to do with him.

Right now, he's going to be Even's. _Just Even's_. He'll find the guilt and the conscience later. For now, he'll let himself be devoured.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Even's _really good_ with his hands, Isak has come to discover. He knows what kind of flick his wrist should make, what kind of stroke to use, the speed and the tightness. Everything adds up to the pleasure. And he has such a dirty mouth as well.

Isak feels his breath taken from him. Even, above him, is so beautiful and _otherworldly_ against the candlelight. And his intense stare on Isak's eyes is melting the younger boy inside.

"What do you want me to do, _mon amour_?" His French is so good that Isak wonders how everything could be real.

It takes him a moment to understand that he's been asked a question. "Just do it, Even." He turns his head to the side, barely able to take everything at once.

"Very well." Even's hand grips Isak's erection and slowly pumps it to a rhythm only he knows.

At first, he works his way down slowly but tightly. Isak loves the rough feel of Even's palms on his heated cock. He bites his tongue from accidentally making that fact known.

The tempo increases, however, and Even alternates between a slow flick when it reaches the tip and a rub from his palm in a circular motion. The tip of Isak's dick is leaking precome all over his stomach and thighs. He feels so glad that Even decided to take his trousers off completely.

"Don't keep your moans in, baby. Let me hear it." Even's voice in his ear is admittedly the best sound he's ever heard in his entire life.

Isak lets out a harsh breath before tucking his bottom lip between his teeth. Even's other hand is now fondling his balls and it feels _so fucking good_. His hands are restless beside him which Even notices.

"Here, keep them on my knee, okay? Pinch me if you want." Even's being very gentle and caring, unlike the one he met this morning who's cheeky and touchy. The Even he sees now is _perfect_.

" _Unghh_ ," Isak moans. He immediately covers his mouth in humiliation. Anyone could come in here at any moment, and that's what he told Even but of course, the other lad doesn't seem to care. "I'm sorry," he squeaks out but Even only shakes his head.

"I want to hear you, baby. Tell me how it feels," Even coaxes. "Does my hand feel good? Or do you want my mouth instead? Tell me baby, let me know how you feel and I promise I'll make you feel so good."

"I-it feels good, yeah and _oh God, there, don't stop please_." Isak lets himself go, then. There would be no one to see them, unless of course someone happens to check on them but otherwise, the place is all for themselves. And Even's right there. He isn't going anywhere.

"Yeah? Do you want it fast or slow?" And he indicates each word with a slow and hard stroke upward. Isak's eyes close in ecstasy, toes curled behind Even. The intensity is even greater when he can't see anything, only relying on the way Even is making him feel.

"Please, Even." He's pleading, his knees are bent now and his thighs are ready to clench from the intense feeling. "Let me come. _Shit, that's so good_."

He has to admit, his hands never feel that good. Even seems to know every pleasurable spot in him and plays with them. He even knows what combinations to use to leave Isak a blubbering mess. Maybe, Isak thinks, it's the knowledge of someone finally giving him a handjob that intensifies everything. Or maybe because it's Even. _Just Even_.

"Tell me, Isak. Slow or fast?" Isak pinches his knee.

"Please, faster, Even. I'm _so close_." He feels the familiar feeling of warmth in his stomach.

And Even does so. His actions become sloppy at some point but Isak's far too gone in to notice.

"God, _there there there there_." Isak's repeating nonsense and he thinks he's even saying Even's name once in a while, a slight change to his repeated mantra of ' _there_ 's.

"That's it. Let go for me. Let it all go, Isak."

Isak screams and arches his back, fingers pinching Even's knee so hard. He's seeing stars, all the goodness of the world packed into one tiny gift with a bow.

He's never felt so out of this world than he is right now. Come continues to leak from him as Even strokes him through it.

When he's finally come down from his high, he turns to notice that Even's trousers have a wet spot in the front. He _came_ to Isak coming.

"Thank you," Even says and kisses Isak's forehead. It takes Isak a while to notice that Even didn't kiss him on the lips. Not even once.

••••••••••••••••••••••

They share laughs with the Sami people and after, feed the reindeers as planned. But Isak gets too stuck with his last thought after the handjob.

He gets so distracted that he doesn't even notice Even hugging him goodbye in the ship and he's back in his cabin. He instantly sleeps as soon as his head hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, as promised.
> 
> I hope you guys are having an awesome day and ilysm ❤.


	10. Day 9 - Honningsvåg

Today's the _last_ day.

Meaning he's only got one shot at taking control and steering everything to its right path. And yet, the only thing he keeps focusing on, the one thing his mind can't comprehend, is the fact that he wants Even's lips on his.

It's not a big deal, really (except it totally is). He's never been so intrigued to touch another's lips with his own. He blames it on the hormones. There's no other explanation for that.

"What are your plans?" Magnus asks, bringing Isak's attention back to the scene. He's managed to call everyone involved in the plan and even had the audacity to call it _"a matter of utmost importance"_ which is just Magnus language for _"a meeting on how to make Isak see sense"_. "We've somehow acquired vital information, but before we get to the good news, we need to know what you're going to do today."

Isak's too tired to question their ulterior motives and why they're so invested on it as he is.

"I'm planning to talk to my dad tonight, kiss Even in front of him, y'know a grand revelation, I suppose. And then, that's it?" The last part of his sentence ends in a high note, making it sound more like a doubtful inquiry than a clear statement.

Noora nods in agreement. Sana only smiles in approval and that's when Isak realized how he still hasn't apologized for the unfair way he treated her for such a frivolous thing. He'll have to drag her aside when everyone leaves; he'd rather talk to Sana when they're both on their own than have to suffer through whatever punchline Magnus could make out of their conversation. Nothing truly escapes that lad.

"Solid plan. I utterly think it's a brilliant strategy. Keep the enemy surprised." Isak doesn't correct him that as much as he hates his father right now for treating him like a child, he's nowhere near an _enemy_.

Magnus strokes his chin in contemplation before continuing his admirable--- _could be abominable_ \---choice of words. "So care to share what plan B has to offer?"

"Firstly, Mags, stop talking like that. It gives me the creeps." He stands to open the balcony glass door and breathes as the scent of Honningsvåg welcomes him. "Secondly, I don't need a plan B. I'm content with Plan A. I'm positive it will turn out the way I planned."

Magnus stares at him incredulously. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with the way I choose to say my words. And also, everyone needs a Plan B. Everyone knows that without reading the manual."

He could've said _"Babies need milk. Everyone knows that"_ , and anyone wouldn't be able to tell the difference between that and what he originally said. His eyebrows raise in mockery to emphasize his point and Isak scoffs.

"And what manual are you talking about?"

Magnus' eyes go wide at that and leans back to sigh dramatically at the ceiling. He mutters something along the lines of _"Does he even believe himself?"_

Noora pats Isak's shoulder as she makes her way to sit by him on his bed. "He's been researching about 18th Century British People and The Abominable Way They Speak, so don't really mind him," she stage-whispers to Isak's ear but he knows it's for Magnus' ears as well.

Mahdi dissolves in laughter beside Magnus when the lad makes a " _hmph_ " sound and turns his face away in disgust. Sana could only look on with annoyance at them.

"So what's this good news you wanted to bring upon me?" he says, using air quotes to prove his point.

Magnus gestures to Mahdi and the dark-skinned lad speaks up. "I've managed to make a replica of the love potion my aunt Ulla made. It doesn't work exactly the same but it could do. Magnus came up to me a few days ago to ask me to try to make my own love potion in case you wouldn't be able to make it in time to tell your father. It's just an emergency substitute, though."

He looks uncomfortable as he speaks, eyes darting to his sides and foot tapping impatiently. Isak could see his insecurity and doubt about the subject and knows everyone---except Magnus---could see it as well.

"I--thank you. It's... _wonderful_. A-and, congratulations on...that." Nervousness is a quality Isak could easily get from other people and reflect it on his own.

Mahdi nods in response at that but Isak senses it's not because he agrees to what he says but because he's relieved Isak doesn't make him say anything more. Magnus snickers and tries to hide it with a cough. Isak sends him a dirty look but it goes unnoticed.

"Well, now that the matter's settled, I suggest we get out of Isak's cabin. I believe he still has some preparing to do for another excursion today." Sana winks at him.

Magnus forgets about his seemingly-posh character and launches into every question his mind has settled on. Noora gives Isak a suggestive smile and Mahdi raises his thumbs in some sort of encouragement.

The group gets out, with Magnus' loud interrogations gradually becoming more and more nonsensical. Sana is the last to leave and Isak seizes the opportunity.

"I'd really like to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you and thank you for everything. For your help with Even. It-it means a lot to me." He's never really good with apologies and appreciations but he hopes Sana sees how hard he's trying here.

Sana's lips turn into an easy smile. "It's fine, Is," she assures him. "I'm actually kind of sorry too."

She leaves his cabin with the promise of a mended friendship.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Even came to his cabin wearing a flannel that's one size too big for him and some glasses. Isak didn't know he wore glasses. But he looked smarter in them, and even _hotter_.

He offered his arm out to Isak to which, Isak had to laugh to cover up the loud thumps of his racing heart. Even smiled the kind of smile usually reserved for Isak. And Isak felt _adored_. Like Even's smile was the only thing missing to complete the puzzle piece of his life.

And when Isak laid a hand on the inside of Even's arm, Even grabbed it with his left hand and brought it to his lips. Isak pretended he was annoyed with the gesture but everyone knew he really wasn't.

They spent all the way to Honnisvåg airport holding hands.

If, on the way to the airport, Isak is hesitant to curl his fingers around Even's warm ones, now, he can't seem to let go of them. With closed eyes, he holds onto Even's hand, body leaning towards the older lad.

"Just please take me back to the ship, Even! I can't do this! I can't---"

Even adjusts Isak's headphones for him and takes hold of his cheeks. Isak is very sure he's close to crying and having a panic attack. His breaths are coming out faster and shorter; he's never had a panic attack since he was six and Ioanne scared him with a clown mask.

He remembers most of what happened, remembers feeling reality get blurred and not being able to do anything except watch everything around him as if he's looking through a magnifying glass. He remembers rocking himself back and forth until his mother came in and gathered him up in his arms. The helplessness, the _vulnerability_ , those were the feelings he's so afraid of showing, and yet those are the only ones he could express when in a panic attack.

Ioanne, at that time, was too young to understand how to make his brother calm so he called their mother. But Even, who's with him now, isn't the least bit panicked or stressed.

Isak could register his warm, gentle hands cupping his face and wiping away all the tears that manage to escape. He hears Even's soft voice, speaking to him but the words don't make sense as if he's reading a book upside down.

"Calm down, Is." The first sentence that he doesn't sound weird to him.

Isak finally opens his eyes and Even's blue _blue ocean_ eyes stare back at him in return. They are open, completely unafraid, making Isak just stare and stare _and stare_ at its endless depth.

"Okay, that's right. Just look at me. Don't look at anything else yet. Just me." His smile is a lullaby that calms Isak.

And it happens in slow motion. Isak doesn't know who leaned in first, who initiated the kiss but as soon as wet lips make contact with his, a dozen tingles run from his lips to the other parts of his body. It isn't a _firework_ feeling or something equally as cliché.

Because he feels _electrocuted_. Like a short circuit went haywire.

Nothing about the kiss is hungry but it isn't sweet either. It's like when a flower finally touches sunlight, the one its been looking for, but now that it feels the sun on its skin, it doesn't know how to feel. It senses a thousand emotions at once but it could never really focus on one.

Even pulls away first, much too shocked to say anything witty which he always does after a very weird moment has passed. He turns out the window, adjusts his glasses and Isak plays with his fingers.

It should bother him, that his panic attack subsided much more quickly than what's considered to be average. But nothing sinks in.

He just kissed Even and it should make him guilty and ashamed but admittedly, he's _none_ of those things.

It could've gone worse; Even lashing out at him or reacting very negatively or even pushing him off. But it could've gone better as well. And somehow, the kiss remains in the in-between. Isak can't decide if it's good that it stays in that spot.

"I think you should look below, Is. It's beautiful."

And indeed, it is. Honnisvåg City is a sight to behold. The buildings are tiny blocks that are a sharp contrast to the greens everywhere. Isak doesn't know why but it reminds him of home.

Of his mother brewing up tea for him when he's in a bad mood. And playing soccer with his brothers even though he knows he'll get bruised up anyways at the end. And of his father, stern but humorous, and of watching bad TV sitcoms with him and having a great time. And _Even_. Who's right beside him. Who he thinks means the world to him.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

It's not romantic and it's not what Isak would imagine himself saying to someone who means the world to him. But, like words he can't contain for himself, he lets himself say it with his instincts as the sword and his heart as the warrior.

Rejection is written all over Even's face when he turns around in shock for the second time. Actually, no one could blame him. The lad's been kissed without permission and now said guy who attacked him on the lips is now asking to be his boyfriend. It's too much, even for Isak. _God, he hates himself right now._

"We should just take it slow, y'know?"

A part of him was confident he wouldn't be rejected because of the love potion thing. But Ulla never said anything about being rejected. Even could love him now but if his principles and beliefs come first before everything else, it will have to wait.

"I like you. God, I might think I even love you but we should just slow down, okay? You're feeling overwhelmed right now. Let's talk about it when we get back on the ship okay?"

He thinks he might need Mahdi's potion after all.

••••••••••••••••••••••

But Isak doesn't get to talk to Even on the ship.

As soon as they get there, a crew member tells him his father has been looking everywhere for him. And that he has to talk to him regarding an urgent matter.

It sounds like it doesn't bode well for Isak already but he's mastered the art of still expecting the worst. And he couldn't have been more right.

"I will have a talk to the crew officer regarding your duties and responsibilities on this ship and your inability to obey my orders." The captain turns to the newcomer. "Oh, Isak, you're finally here. It's a good thing you're here."

On the chair opposite the captain is Sana. And she doesn't look very well.

"I just talked to your housekeeper and I assume you have everything to do with her not accompanying you out of the ship like she's supposed to do. But it doesn't really matter. I gave her orders, she didn't follow them and there will be consequences."

He takes back anything nice he's thought of his father at the helicopter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! 
> 
> This chapter is supposed to be all lovey-dovey but I couldn't keep the angst from showing. 
> 
> I hope you guys had/will have an amazing day and ilysm ❤


	11. Day 10 - Hammerfest

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 6:46 am_

 

|magnus told me sana just got suspended

what|

|ur father found out she wasnt doing her job

y did magnus tell u that and not me|

|he didnt want to spoil ur fun w/ even

|and were friends

right|

|he was probably just busy and stuff

but he found time to text u about it|

u dont even know sana|

|ok im not gonna say anthing anymore

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

"Sana doesn't deserve to be suspended!" Isak roars the second he opens the door. The captain, adjusting his uniform, flinches slightly from his spot in front of the mirror.

"Well, would you have preferred I fire her?" He swivels around slowly, a stoic expression perfectly plastered on his face. Isak has been angry with his father before, but not so much as now.

The captain's movements are precise and calm as he moves from the mirror to retrieve his glasses from the wooden desk.

His cabin is by far the cleanest place Isak has ever seen. Not a single spot unclean and everything sorted in its place. The imaginary papers Isak expected to find scattered all over his desk is placed in folders perfectly lined up according to color. Even his uniform is free from creases.

Isak wonders if his constant spontaneity puts his father off and somewhere, in that work-filled brain of his, he's getting worked up by just looking at Isak at all. He wonders if his father's been like that since the day he was born or if it somehow became a coping mechanism when everything was falling apart and it somehow stuck.

"Dad, Sana loves her job!" _Actually_ , there's a lie in that but he's not going to take it back and bring even more trouble to Sana. "You can't suspend her for-- _for I don't know_ , but you just _can't_!"

Isak could see the captain's eyes soften at his pleading but his lips remain pursed. He's not going to back out from a decision. If Isak knows one thing his father is most wonderful at, it's putting a foot down on choices he's already made.

Maybe that's why Isak is as stubborn as a cactus. He got it from his father.

"Choose your words carefully, Isak. You're not helping your friend at all, if that is even your goal."

Perfume fills Isak's nostrils when his father walks past him to the door. "Oh and by the way, Sana's just suspended for 2 days. Don't turn me into a villain, Isak." The door's slam is an echo behind him.

It's the first time Isak's ever heard his father's voice turn icy cold at him. He can't help the anxious thoughts from taking over.

His father will _most definitely_ not react well to him being gay. And may not even like Even. It's a dangerous thought, what Isak is brewing over in his cluttered mind but it's what prepares him for the worst, if it will come.

He has to remind himself that his father will have to deal with it. Besides, the plan isn't for him to accept his son with open arms, it's for him to realize that his son doesn't need to be dictated and bossed around. That, finally, Isak is ready for the world.

It's _defiance_ that Isak wants to show, not vulnerability. Unlike his brothers, he will not make himself weak to get what he wants.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Isak doesn't have to look in the mirror to know his eyes are green once again. All effects of the love potion have probably worn off but he doesn't take any chances. Slipping out of his father's quarters, he makes sure his eyes are lowered and his steps are big and hurried as he makes his way to the crew's cabin.

He will have to ask Mahdi for another potion, hopefully one that will give him enough time to execute the perfect plan. And it doesn't really matter if he's practically abusing magic, he'll have to deal with the consequences later. _It won't be so hard, right?_

Magnus greets him at the cabin with a gleeful smile but Isak doesn't stop to assess the weird mood Magnus has today. He's a guy on a mission. A mission that will make him undoubtedly change everything.

"Where's Mahdi?" The older lad grunts at him and steps back to let Isak in. Isak swears he hears the telltale grumbling Magnus makes when his back is turned.

"You want the potion, right?" Isak nods faster than he ever did before that it came as a suprise that he didn't give himself whiplash. The lad opens the drawer beside him and produces the potion.

It confuses Isak, how the potion is _just there_ , in front of everyone's reach. Anyone could come into Mahdi's room and find it there.

But he doesn't know how cruise ship crew protocol works so he'll have to trust Mahdi.

"Thank you," he says, already unclasping his necklace from behind. The still half full bottle of the potion he used on Even is securely placed on the shell's inside.

He still doesn't understand how he can't use that same potion to bewitch Even again but then, he's never interfered with magic before and he'll not start now. On top of that, Ulla has warned him to follow her orders or it won't work. He can't risk that.

"Hey, hey slow down." Mahdi looks on at him with alert eyes. "I still have to tell you what happens and what you're not supposed to do."

Isak rolls his eyes. "I know the rules, Mahdi. Only one drop. Changes my eyes and everything. Only five days to do the job." He doesn't know where all the superior attitude is coming from but he justifies that he's in a hurry now.

He still has to book a private trip for him and Even because he doubts Even is still initiating the bookings now. So he runs at full speed once outside the cabin, hoping not to bump into Even.

He tries not to imagine Even looking very disgruntled in the morning with no clue about what's happening and only blank memories to fill him up for the last five days. He also doesn't try to imagine what Even might've thought after yesterday's events before the spell had truly worn off.

But he doesn't let himself think too much about it. Even won't have today to remember how bad Isak was at asking someone to be their boyfriend.

When he reaches the front desk, he sees Louise, the same girl who gave him Even's cabin's location.

"I would like to book a private excursion for Hammerfest." His fingers drum on the counter with intent.

"Will it be for one person?" she asks suggestively. She smacks her lip and then pretends to type something on the computer. _Sometimes, girls don't really get it._

"It's for two, please." She raises her eyebrows at that, stops her annoying lip-smacking and stares at Isak as if he just said cosmetics don't exist.

Isak smiles sweetly at her to which she shakes her head, turning her attention back to the monitor. He snorts under his breath at that.

After a very long 15 minutes of just hearing the _tap tap tap_ on the keyboard from her dirty fingers, Isak finds himself running to _The Lounge_ to get a drink. So many thoughts are running around his head and if he tries to focus on one, he feels he'll go through a process called spontaneous combustion.

The fruit drink is relaxing, but it doesn't have any long term effect to ease Isak's mind. So once he's finished the first glass, he orders another one and another one. The way he drinks it, one might think he's drowning his sorrows in alcohol.

Once he feels the slosh of the fruity beverage in his stomach from one too many drinks, he decides to stay by the forward of the ship. Not many people would choose to stay there and the heat of the morning suggests many are probably catching up on some sunbathing.

Once more, his thoughts consume him whilst his feet lead the way there. He will have to face Even at some point and then put on the spell on him like the first time, all the while praying to the gods above that no one catches him doing it.

On the way to the front of the ship, he gets surprised when he's met with the sight of a sweating Magnus and a frantic Mahdi. They run towards him the minute they catch sight of him.

"It's a good thing, we caught you," Magnus pants. He coughs and leans his upper body on his knees.

Mahdi looks twice as tired and panicked. "That potion doesn't work the same as the first one."

Then, without any warning, Magnus smacks him on the upside of his head. He groans, rubbing the sore spot and is about to do the same when Mahdi grabs his arm to get his attention again. "This will work as a _continual_ spell."

"You don't have to pour it over Even's drink. You will just have to keep it on the shell necklace and never take it off and---"

"Isak? _Isak_!!" The unmistakable voice of Even calls him from behind. "Hi! I've been- _woah_! You've got green eyes!"

_What? Shit!_

Isak turns to Mahdi and the skinny lad shrugs his shoulder as if to say _"that's what I was going to say"_. Even hugs him suddenly which makes him stumble a little. Magnus points his thumbs to the side when Isak turns to him, Even's frame still clinging to him and then leaves with Mahdi.

_That's weird._ Isak was so certain before that the other lad would immediately jump at Even the second he had the chance. But Isak doesn't think it's important. What's more important is the situation in front of him.

"I've missed you!" He shows no sign of feeling remorse for only focusing on Isak and ignoring Isak's friends. Which is a very unlike-Even thing to do. _An effect of the spell, maybe?_

"We spent time together yesterday." Which is something Isak doesn't like to dwell in and--- _wait, does that mean Even remembers the last few days?_

"I know. That's why I wanted to see you." The mirth in his eyes melts something in Isak's chest. "I forgot to give you this." Then he leans in and kisses Isak.

They say that the intense feeling you get from kissing is because of the butterflies residing in your stomach that try to make their way out of your system. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

But Isak wouldn't necessarily call them butterflies. Not even moths.

They're _fucking_ bees. Drilling their way to his ribcage and it suffocating him in the most beautiful and painful way possible.

Even doesn't give Isak the time to react to his kiss. The next thing Isak knows, the warmth on his lips is gone and he's being pulled away from his spot.

"C'mon, we don't want to miss our trip."

••••••••••••••••••••••

Solveig and Mikkel, the Sami couple that served as their tour guide for the trip, were very accommodating and funny. They, despite their heavy accents, tried their very best to speak English for the two guests and the occasional Norwegian language.

They spoke of their tribe and the crisis their people faced in the course of history.

"During the 1500s, the king of Sweden declared that all unclaimed lands were to be owned by his country and so the Sami culture started to disappear."

They spoke also, of their honored spirits: _Bieggaålmaj_ and _Stallo_ who they believed should be worshipped because of their greatness.

Then, came the _joiks_ and traditional dances. Even tried to capture everything in many shots from his camera but Isak doubts they were as wonderful as the real thing they are seeing.

Sometimes, when the Sami people become so engrossed in their humming and chanting, Even would steal a kiss from Isak and it would send Isak's heart into a frenzy but then he would smile. Because the feeling is _wonderful_.

They tasted different Sami dishes and there was one dish in particular that Even really liked: the _mallemárffe_ which was black pudding served in several countries in Europe (Isak stored this information in his brain in case he needs it someday).

Isak didn't mind laughing at Even's antics and the funny jokes of the Sami people and was forgetting every single problem he'd have face when they're back on ship. Which proves how vastly different he is from his father.

If the captain were in his shoes, he wouldn't be going to the Sami tent with Even. He would be facing his problems head on and with a hard heart. For his father, there would be no time for later or tomorrow.

"So you're just wearing contact lenses?" Isak gets sent back to reality, to the present where he and Even are now on their way back to the ship after having such a wonderful time at the _lavvu_.

He's instantly hit with the weight of his lie. He's lied before but when it comes to Even, it's as if the guilt of all the lies he's said before combined together, is transformed into something greater.

"Yeah." He gulps.

"They're so _beautiful_."

Isak remembers Magnus saying exactly the same thing to his temporary gray eyes. And the guilt increases.

Even grabs hold of their hands and links them together like they did yesterday.

Isak doesn't _think_. He blocks out every thought that tries to reach the surface. And just _feels_. Feels the moment. Feels Even's hands on his, Even's smile directed towards him and Even's lips on his cheeks, forehead, chin, _lips_.

Isak has qualms about Even's sudden touching and cuddly nature but it could just be the power of the potion.

His breath gets taken away from him when Even kisses him once more and they're back on the ship.

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 7:07 am_

 

|are u still mad

kinda|

|im sure magnus has his reasons

its not only magnus tho|

its sana and noora and u|

|wdym

i feel like theres a bigger picture im not seeing|

|if there was, i swear its no hig deal

|*big

idk|

|what do u want isak

|for us to open up to sumone who doesnt have a filter on his mouth?

i say all the wrong things|

i kno that|

but ur not giving me the benifet of the doubt|

|*benefit

|its not only that isak

|and u kno it

i actualy dont|

|ur so invested on even that ur forgetting ur friends

|theyve been nothing but nice to u

|i mean it wouldve been cool if it was me

|im used to u by now

wdym used to me|

|but they arent

idek what ur talkin about|

|ur fucking blind bro

|u dont understand everyone

wtf|

|magnus is fucking depressed bro

|everyones trying to be there for him

|and u would kno that if u werent so occupied with even

|shit

_Seen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link for all the information I got is : https://www.thebubble.org.uk/culture/history/the-sami-peoples-a-story-of-nature-and-persecution/
> 
> This is chapter 11 everyone and I hope you guys like it! I hope you will have an amazing day and ilysm.
> 
> PS: trigger warnings for the next chapter


	12. Day 11 - At Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter will contain mentions of depression and bipolar disorder. If you easily get triggered by that, I suggest you don't read it. I will put a little summary in end note so no one will have to miss out.

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 12:59 am_

 

wdym hes despressed|

*depressed|

y dont i kno that|

when was this|

 

_3:45 am_

 

jonas tell me|

|y r u still up

i cant sleep|

tell me|

 

_5:09 am_

 

is this true|

or r u just shitting me|

|im not going to tell u anything

|its not my story to tell

honestly i never expected this|

|wtf noone expects this isak

i kno|

should i talk to him|

|NO

|he needs to talk to u first

|let him b the first to talk about that

y didnt he tell me|

|mayb he has reasons isak

|mayb he doesnt want u looking at him like that

like what|

|like what ur face is rn

im not doing anything|

|ur eyebrows r probably down and ur eyes r probably full of pity

|and ur chewing ur lip in contemplation

wtf r u spying on me|

|isak im ur bestfriend

|i kno u

|and thats y i kno u shouldnt tell him

i feel sorry for him|

|wtf dont say that to him

ofc i wont dumbass|

im sorry btw|

ive lashed out at u|

i kno i havent been a great friend|

especially 2 them|

|u should tell them that

but they were persistent jonas|

they wanted me to focus on even|

|u r such an idiot

that wasnt the right thing to say was it|

|there r no right things

|just apologize

|to them

|and stop making everything about u

ok thanks bro|

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

It's actually a good thing that they wouldn't be getting off at a port today because he feels if he goes to another trip with Even, which is _inevitable_ \---Even's been so clingy and touchy yesterday and Isak bets on every star that he still is today, he's going to _detonate_.

The weight of the knowledge of Magnus' state is much heavier than just knowing how much he's been neglecting his friends. Sure, they were very supportive and very encouraging with the whole plan but at the end of the day, he's never really gotten them anything in return.

Noora was the greatest big sister for him on the ship, always giving him the best advices and consoling him when he needs it. And Isak hadn't even given her the time of day to talk about William and Vilde and the heartbreak she's been experiencing. She'd said it was a long time ago, but the sadness in her eyes tells Isak no matter how many years it's been, she'll still feel the pain like it was yesterday.

Sana was the perfect matchmaker and even though Isak hadn't talked to her much---again, _his fault_ , he knows she's loyal and strong. She didn't give up on wanting to be Isak's friend despite all the ignoring and insulting Isak had done. And now, she's suffering through a suspension for  _and_  because of Isak.

Mahdi. He was the very reason Even gave Isak his attention. He was nothing but supportive, even though he knew magic has consequences and Isak blatantly using it for intentions that are ' _not so very good'_ is a very bad idea. But he talked to his aunt for him and expected nothing in return from Isak. And Isak couldn't even thank him face-to-face.

And of course, Magnus. Who's this huge bubble full of sunshine and sparkles. Who was the most excited out of all of them to make Isak's dream come to life. Who had changing moods lately and very weird hobbies.

Who pretended to be mad at Isak just to be ' _extra_ ' and who also managed to imitate a Victorian era gentleman just because he felt like it. Who was nothing but good to Isak.

And Isak didn't even see it coming. He saw some of the signs---Magnus' weird mood swings, his overexcitedness for everything---and the biggest one, the one sign that was clearly right in front of Isak was Magnus not wanting to talk to Even when, just days before, Isak remembers him practically jumping at the chance of meeting the young director.

Isak couldn't also recall seeing Magnus being happy for the things he's doing, it's always for the things _others_ are doing.

He's been the sidekick, the perfect wingman, the one who arranged everything for Isak. He was the glue that kept all of them together; without him, Isak wouldn't have met Mahdi or Noora or Sana. And it's so ironic that he's the one keeping them connected and yet he's the one falling apart.

Isak lets the weight of the guilt settle on his shoulders but instead of wallowing in it, like he usually does, he stands up.

For now, he will be the strong one for Magnus. He will continue his plan and make the lad proud. It's the least he could do. _For now._

So he calls his dad through his phone and asks if he wants to have dinner with him tonight.

The captain, shocked at Isak's initiation at dinner with him, could only reply with a 'yes' and a name of a restaurant that Isak forgets almost immediately. He doesn't worry much because he knows his father will text him some time during the day with all the details for dinner, if not twice or thrice.

When he hangs up, he decides. Tonight, his father will meet Even and he will know about his son's sexuality and this time, there will be no more distractions, no more delays.

Isak doesn't know if his sudden determination to get everything done immediately is because of Magnus but he doesn't try to question it. He will have to settle with that.

_This is for Magnus._

••••••••••••••••••••••

Even greets him as soon as he steps out of his cabin with a bouquet filled with sunflowers of a hideous yet beautiful shade of yellow. 

It's out-of-the-blue, totally unnecessary but he finds reason in the fact that the potion's magic is so much stronger than ever.

" _Mon amour_ ," he says, " _des fleurs pour vous_." Then, he proceeds to kiss Isak's hand and kneels. It's a grand gesture and if Isak's heart is in it, he would've blushed.

"Thank you, Even. I'm...shocked you're here. Uhm, thanks."

The tall lad stands without letting go of Isak's hand. And in an instant, as if glass shattering and curtains withdrawing to reveal something, a huge swarm of bees starts attacking his stomach. This time, it's rattling his ribcage and very _very_ dangerously close to his heart.

"I wanted to give you flowers. I hope you like them." He smiles giddily.

Isak notices the slight shaking in the young director's hands as his left hand holds the plants and the other, he wipes on his trousers. He finds it cute that he still has that effect on Even. But he crushes all his hopes almost immediately with a strong fist.

Even's just willingly here because he's affected by magic. _Not by Isak._

It's a good reminder and Isak basks on it. If he wants to get everything done with, there will be no more getting sidetracked.

 _Think of Magnus. Of the friends you've neglected_ , he thinks.

He accepts the flowers, and along with it, the determination of a lad who's tired of letting down everyone.

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**The Guy with The Eyebrows**

_Today 1:54 pm_

 

im going to see my father tonight _|_

_Delivered_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

**Cruise Ship - Noora**

_Today 1:56 pm_

 

im going to talk to my dad tonight|

w/ even|

|FINALLY

:)|

|IM SORRY I COULDNT SEE THE GRAND FINALE. MAGNUS IS SICK AND ALL THE OTHERS HAVE SHIFTS SO I CANT REALLY LEAVE HIM

wait|

ill be there in 5|

|DONT BOTHER ILL TAKE CARE OF HIM

y r u talking in all caps|

it feels like ur screaming|

|MY PHONES ALL BROKEN

hahah|

|SERIOUSLY YOU SHOULD GET READY

okay|

thank u 4 always being there 4 me|

|NO PROBLEMO KIDDO

_Seen_

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

Isak isn't blind. At least, _not anymore_. Magnus is probably in a very dark state right now.

And he can't see him. He can't let Magnus know that he knows.

He has limited knowledge regarding depressed people but he knows he has to be careful around them. Not too careful that Magnus will know but he has to be gentle. Has to be cautious with everything he says. _Right?_

Even grabs him by the waist, taking him away from his thoughts. "What are you thinking about, hm?"

The metal railings dig into Isak's stomach and the coldness of it seeps through Isak's shirt. The breeze feels amazing on his head and neck.

They're out on the deck---Even's idea---because he's got a surprise up ahead for Isak. The shorter lad didn't make a fuss about it. If Even wants to surprise him, he wouldn't be the person that stops him because he hates surprises.

Which is actually the truth. But Even doesn't need to know that.

"I'm thinking about your surprise," Isak replies.

"I'm really really sure you'll like it." Isak doubts he wouldn't. At this point, he thinks, whatever Even does will somehow be _acceptable_ to him.

He looks over at the tall lad. He's bursting with excitement, possibly brimming with anticipation. Isak wants to see him like this everyday, wants this to be a thing he sees everyday.

Except, it's not an everyday thing. It's not _supposed to be_ an everyday thing. His heart clenches. Even is here because of the potion. _Only_.

The impact of the reminder hits him square in the face, but it doesn't knock him off his feet. He doesn't--- _shouldn't!_ \---be surprised or hurt. There's no need for that. He knew what he signed up for the minute Magnus proposed the idea. He knew the possible consequences.

But, somehow, along the way, he got _reckless_.

Now, as he examines Even closely, he _knows_. He's known before but it was all just an inkling, an idea that hasn't sprouted into a tree yet.

Now, the idea has turned into a forest.

Now, he understands. Truly---yet, untruly---understands.

He's deeply, _unsurely_ , falling for Even. And it isn't a metaphor because Even's attractive or because he's who everyone wants to be their boyfriend.

This isn't because he sees Even as his husband, that would be too advanced and presumptuous of him. What he feels for Even, is quite literally, not anything he could describe. He's sure, one second, that he's falling and the next, he realizes he already has fallen.

It's a wild complexity that Isak, with his innocent heart, couldn't quite comprehend.

"Isak!"

That's when he's noticed Even isn't right by his side. He's a few feet away, holding something behind his back. _How did he get there so fast?_

"I would like to say something." He's not only talking to Isak but he's also directing his gaze to the other people walking and lounging around. A few take out their phones and others stop and stare.

Even's making a commotion. Isak's got a bad feeling about this. "Isak, hear me out." He walks closer, the people's gazes following him.

"I know this sounds silly, but will you marry me?" He gets down on one knee, much like he did when he met Isak outside his cabin. When he reveals the box from behind him and opens it, Isak panics.

Inside, is a ring. It's not silver, nor gold. And it's _silly_ because it's made out of what looks to be the stems of a plant and on top is a single gold bead that's probably been glued to hold it in place.

A few people snicker behind him. Others grumble, annoyed their time has been wasted but Isak could still see a few, mostly girls, holding their breaths to hear what Isak has to say.

It's surreal. And in a bad way.

This isn't the plan. Whatever was in that potion, is making Even irrational. _Too irrational_.

And Isak doesn't know what to do. Doesn't know what his answer should be without hurting Even. In under different circumstances, he would probably say 'yes' in a heartbeat. But he envisions those circumstances to happen at least 5 years from now.

He's young, they're both young. And Even still has a lot to do, a lot of dreams to achieve; he knows Even can't settle down now. Whatever is making his mind change has something to do with the potion. _It's got to be._

Even's eyes are sincere, Isak could see that. He'd hate for it to be filled with tears but he has to do it. "Isak, I know---"

"Even!"

They're both pulled away from each other's stares when Sonja comes into view. She grabs Even by the shoulders and yanks him away. Even starts to protest but her grip is strong.

She stares at Isak and with venom in her voice, she says, "Don't come near Even again."

Isak is at a loss for words. Everything is distorted, like every puzzle piece is plucked out and he only sees nothing but the complication.

The short haired girl, fortunately---or unfortunately, isn't done yet. "He's not well. And you, not doing anything about it, isn't helping at all."

"I don't understand--"

"Clearly, you don't!" Isak notices that it's now just the three of them. Everyone must've cleared out the minute Sonja came in, seemingly uninterested in the interruption. "Even's not well! He hasn't been for the last few months but _this_ ," she gestures to the air around them and the box on Even's palm, "is the final straw."

"He's bipolar. If Even hasn't told you that yet, it's best you know now. He's bipolar and what he's feeling, what he _thinks_ he's feeling right now is because he's in a manic episode. Nothing about all of this is real.

"He doesn't love you. I don't think he even _likes_ you! This is all a made-up scenario in his head because he's not in the right condition. So I suggest you stay away from him."

And she leaves with a silent Even who hasn't said a word.

Nothing makes sense to Isak anymore.

_What about the potion? What is she talking about? What is bipolar? What is happening?_

He walks back to his cabin with a heavy heart.

••••••••••••••••••••••

When he's searched all about bipolar disorder, he locks himself in his cabin. A manic episode is caused by many things, varying from person to person but Isak is sure that the potion has something to do with it.

Maybe Even's episode is bound to happen but maybe it wasn't bound to happen _in front of him_. But it did because he poured a drop of love potion into Even's drink and maybe, it made everything worse than it already is.

He climbs to bed, covers the duvet all around him and blinks as his tears drop onto his pillow.

A few beeps from his phone tells him that his father is probably looking for him and wondering why he hasn't shown up for dinner. But he lets it beep. He'll explain to his father tomorrow.

He scrunches up the duvet, hearing the sound of his own heart shattering. It's not a good sound.

It's not about Even being bipolar that's making his heart clench. It isn't even about the fact that he was the one who may be the reason for the episode.

It's about Sonja's words and how it hit very close to the truth.

Even, with the potion and/or with his disorder, will never like him that way.

_I'm terribly sorry, Magnus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the summary:
> 
> Basically, Isak feels guilty for not being able to help Magnus. He makes it a point to go through the plan as a way of helping Magnus. He calls his dad, asks him to be with him for dinner and then texts Jonas and Noora that he will be executing the plan that night. He meets Even outside his door, who gives him a bouquet of sunflowers to which Isak accepts. Then, fast forward to a few hours later where Isak and Even are standing by the railings and enjoying the sea breeze. Even talks about a surprise and suddenly kneels down and proposes to Isak. Sonja comes into the picture and tells Isak he should stay away from Even because he's not well. Isak cries himself to sleep in his cabin that night.
> 
> I suck at summaries but that's basically what happened.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing amazing day and ilysm.


End file.
